Harry Potter and the Discovery
by Bridgette Carter
Summary: Harry Potter turns seventeen at Midnight. Voldemort has plans for this night. Harry learns about a sister, get's a girlfriend, and finds out he has a muggle illness. Also goes to a ball with none other then Ginny! GWHP RWHG JEDM
1. Plans

Chapter One

Plans

A scream echoed as a green illuminated a clearing. Jane Evans dogged a jet of green light. She fell to the ground, blood smearing her face. She jumped up and tried to run, but tripped and went rolling down a hill. Jane groaned, as she lay there. Someone was advancing on her, pointing a wand at her heart.

Jane saw piercing red eyes staring at her, with triumph. Jane tried to get up; she could barely manage it, as her legs were shaking. Jane started to run, slower then usual. She heard a high pitched laugh. It pierced her heart. It was so full of hate, anger, and rage.

Soon, a light started to illuminate the road up ahead. She looked up and saw the sun, creeping over the trees. She looked behind her and saw that no one was there anymore. Jane sighed with relief. Suddenly, she fell to the ground in exhaustion.

A figure wearing all black was walking swiftly forwards, robes billowing behind. The figure walked towards a clearing and whispered something.

Suddenly, a door appeared and the figure raped five times. A slit in the door opened and a face appeared.

"Bellatrix! The Dark Lord is expecting you…" Said the man, his voice was squeaky.

"I know Wormtail, now open this door." The man named Wormtail shut the slit and then opened the door.

Bellatrix walked in and heard the door closed behind her. She looked over at Wormtail.

He was a short, stumpy man. His eyes were watery, and he had a small nose. There was a patch of hair missing on his head, and he looked filthy.

Bellatrix walked past the Wormtail, and went through thick black doors. As she opened them, she saw at least fifty other people standing there.

They all looked up as she approached.

"Bellatrix! What took you so long?" Hissed her sister. Before Bellatrix could answer, the front doors open and in walked Voldemort.

He had red eyes, with slits like cats, green skin that looked like he hadn't seen sunlight for years. He had no nose, only two slits.

Voldemort walked past his death eaters, not looking at them. He walked to the front and sat down in a throne. He turned his eyes towards his death eaters and began to talk.

"Welcome Death Eaters." Voldemort hissed, in a cold, cruel voice. "You have been summoned her because I have a mission for you." The Death Eaters suddenly looked excited.

"Tomorrow at Twelve, Harry Potter turns seventeen. The protection his mother gave him will no longer exist then. What I want you to do is to go to Privet Drive and bring me Potter, kill anyone who stands in your way." The Death Eaters nodded and left; only Three Death Eaters remained, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa, and Bellatrix.

"Master? Forgive me, but why do you want us to bring you, Potter? Surely we could just kill him for you." Voldemorts eyes flashed dangerously.

"I have my reason's Lucius." Whispered Voldemort.

"Master, why do we have to wait till twelve? Surely we will be able to get him before hand…"

"Bellatrix, you know why." Bellatrix nodded.

"Go!" Voldemort hissed dangerously. Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Lucius bowed before they hurried out of the room.

Voldemort was left, sitting there alone. He rubbed his temples. It had been an exhausting day. He hoped for once that his _pathetic _Death Eaters wouldn't fail him.

Harry Potter lay down on the cool, green grass. His eyes were shut against that light. It was another hot day at Privet Drive. His face was burning, but he couldn't go inside. He didn't want to hang out with the Dursley's all day.

Harry felt a tear slip down his face. He had seen so much death in his life. First Cedric, then, Sirius, and now Dumbledore. They had all died cause of him.

Harry stood and began to walk. He didn't know where he was walking too; he just let his feet take him places.

Today was Harry's seventeenth birthday. At midnight he'd finally be able to leave Private Drive forever. Harry smiled at the thought, he'd finally be free.

When Harry turned around the next corner, he saw something suspicious. Five people were standing at the end of the street. Two women and three men. Once had White long hair, and cold grey eyes, another had long black hair, and a pointed nose. The third man had long blonde hair, and was very grubby. The first women had long blonde hair, and dull blue eyes, and the last had very long black hair, and had a very pale face. Harry recognized her as…

"Bellatrix…" Whispered Harry. Suddenly, there was a bark beside him. He jumped and looked to see what had barked. He saw a shaggy black dog. His teeth were bared, and he was in a crouching position.

Without warning, the dog lunged at him. Harry was pinned to the ground. He tried to push the dog off him, but he was too heavy. Harry took out his wand and blasted the mutt of him. He jumped up and ran, with the dog trailing not far behind him. As Harry was about to run into the next street, he was blasted back by an invisible force.

Harry landed on his back. He rubbed his elbow as he got up. As he looked back at the five strangers, he saw them watching him.

Now he recognized them. Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Severus Snape, Another Death Eater (Harry forgot his name) and Bellatrix Lestrange.

Harry didn't notice how dark it was until he heard the clock struck twelve. _Uh Oh… _

(A/N) I hope you enjoyed this Chapter. Please Read and Review.


	2. Sirius?

Chapter Two

Sirius?

A white glow began to illuminate him. A warm sensation began to take him. It ran through his body, making him feel safe. Then, it stopped.

Harry felt tears fall down his face, blood starting to seep down from his scar. He got shakily to his feet, and saw that the Five Death Eaters were advancing on him.

He threw his hands in his pocket, and grabbed his wand. He aimed it at Snape and he was blasted off his feet. Then, he aimed it at Bellatrix.

"Stupefy!" Harry screamed, and Bellatrix fell to the ground. Then he aimed his wand at the Blonde Death Eater, and he was thrown back violently by a Expelliarmus. He then aimed his wand at both Lucius, and Narcissa.

"EXPELLARMUS!" They were thrown back.

Harry jumped up and ran for it. He knew there'd be more. Harry kept running until he hit a dead end. Harry turned around, looking for another escape. He saw an alley, just left of him. He ran down it.

Suddenly, something hit him in the back, and he was thrown down to the ground. Harry turned around, so that he was on his back. Lucius Malfoy was looking at him, with those cold eyes.

Harry aimed his wand at him again.

"Reducto!" Lucius was blown off his feet, and smashed into the side of a building. As Lucius was thrown through the air, he shot one last curse at Harry that hit his arm. _Crack. _Harry gasped and grabbed his arm. It was broken.

Harry got up, clutching his arm, and ran. He sprinted as far as he could. Harry felt curses fly by him. Harry just ducked his head and kept running.

Harry kept running, every now and then a Death Eater would cross his path. Harry managed to run into a building slamming the door behind him.

Suddenly, his scar exploded with pain. Harry clasped his hand over his scar.

_Voldemort was walking towards Privet Drive, wand in his hand. His eyes glowed as he took a step in, his robes trailing behind him. Voldemort smiled as he felt a cold sensation. _

"_He's here…" Voldemort hissed to himself. Voldemort then pointed at a building, a curse was chucked at it. It erupted in fire…_

Harry felt heat on his face. He looked up, the building was on fire! The flames were growing closer every second. He jumped up, and ran to the door. It was stuck!

"No! No! No!" Yelled Harry. He launched his body at it, but it wouldn't open.

It was starting to get really hot, he could barely breathe. Harry coughed as the black smoke began to engulf him. He put his hand over his mouth, and ran away from the door. Harry looked around and saw no more doors. Harry couldn't stay conscious anymore. He ran down, and shut his eyes.

The flames began to burn his skin. Harry couldn't scream. Harry opened his eyes and saw the dog that had attacked him.

The dog turned and turned into a man. The man had long black hair, and dark eyes. He ran up to Harry, and saw his face.

"Si-sirius?" Whispered Harry. Sirius smiled. He put a arm under Harry's legs, and one under his back and lifted him up. Harry put his arms around his neck of his god father. Sirius walked to the door and blew it open. When they were out of the burning house, someone ran up to them.

"Sirius!" Asked Remus Lupin.

"Remus?" Said Sirius.

"How-?" Began Remus, but Sirius cut him off.

"I'll tell you later, Harry needs medical attention…" Remus looked at Harry. Harry had burns on his cheeks, and his arms and legs.

Remus took him from Sirius.

"He needs to be taken to St. Mugos." Stated Remus.

"Alright… Let's go!" Sirius smiled at Remus. Sirius grabbed Harry's hand and they apparated away from the burning house.

(A/N) Hope you enjoy this chapter, took me a while to get everything figured out. Please Read and Review.


	3. Drunken Fun

Chapter Three

Drunken Fun

Harry woke up in a warm bed, light burning his eyes. He blinked, and then he noticed a weight at the side of his bed. Harry looked at the source of the weight, and saw Sirius sitting there.

"Sirius?" Asked Harry. His voice was rough, and it burned to talk. Sirius looked up, and smiled.

"Hey, Kiddo!" Sirius said.

"How are… How are you still a-alive?"

"Later Harry, Now you need to rest." Sirius ruffled his hair up, and then walked out of the room.

Harry watched Sirius leave. He was Happy Sirius was alive… and also confused. Harry shut his eyes.

_Voldemort was looking down at forty or fifty hooded figures. All of them were cowering. _

"_You have failed me…" Whispered Voldemort._

"_Master… We are so-sorry…" Came the voice of Bellatrix._

"_I don't have time for your sniveling apologizes!" Sneered Voldemort. _

"_Is there anything else I should know?" Asked Voldemort. _

"_Yes… Sirius Black is alive." Whimpered Narcissa. Voldemort didn't answer. His eyes flashed at the name Sirius Black. _

"_I want you to find out everything you know about how he's back!" Snapped Voldemort. _

"_You may go…" _

Harry's eyes snapped open. He got up and tried walking to the door. Harry held a hand over his ribs as he walked. He felt like he was back in that fire. He was burning…

"Harry!" Said Sirius. Harry had just walked out of the door, and walked over to Sirius. As Black stood up, Harry flung his arms around Sirius and hugged him.

Suddenly, he started bawling. Tears flowing down his face and dropping lightly on Sirius's shoulder.

"Harry! Harry! What's the matter?" Asked Harry.

"I-I miss-missed you so-so mu-much… I-I thou-thought you we-were de-dead!" Cried Harry.

"But I'm not Harry…" Stated Sirius.

"I was mi-miserable whe-when you fel-fell down that ar-arch way…" Said Harry. Then Harry stopped talking. Sirius didn't want to say anything that would make Harry cry again, so he didn't say anything.

Harry's breathing evened out and he fell into a deep sleep. Sirius kissed him on the head. He picked him up and took him into his hospital room. He ly him on the bed then put the covers over him. Sirius turned around and left.

When Harry woke up, the sun was up, and was shining brightly. Harry rubbed his eyes and sat up. Harry looked around and saw Ron, Hermione, and Ginny standing, smiles were playing on their lips.

"H-hi… gu-guys..." Whisper Harry, his voice was still very sore.

"Hey Mate, You look like hell!" Said Ron.

"Ron! Don't listen to him Harry, I think he look fine!" Grinned Ginny. Harry blushed, while Ron and Hermione exchanged looks.

"What?" Asked Harry.

"Nothing!" Hermione gave Harry a fake smile. Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Right…" Coughed Harry. His voice was getting sore from talking.

"We better leave you, Mate." Said Ron. The three of them turned to leave, but Harry called them back.

"No! Don't go! Please s-stay."  
"Alright, Harry! On _one_ condition." Addressed Hermione.

"What's the condition?" Asked Harry, letting out a hoarse cough.

"If you stay _in_ bed." Stated Hermione. Harry nodded, and smiled as the Trio sat around his bed.

They talked for hours, talking about Quidditch (Much to Hermione's dismay), Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, and Voldemort. The only stopped when a nurse came waltzing in, and told them that Harry needed sleep. Ron had carried Hermione out of the room, as she had fallen asleep.

Harry had a very disturbed sleep. He kept dreaming about Voldemort. Harry guess some of the dreams were visions.

He woke up by a shrieking laugh. Harry opened his eyes slowly and saw Ron, Hermione, and Ginny talking, and laughing. Their faces were red. Ron was the first to notice the stirring form of Harry.

"Harry! We were w-wondering when yo-you'd wak-wake up!" Laughed Ron. He looked drunk. Hermione stood up and walked over to Ron. Ginny however, stayed put, and started laughing. She kept on laughing, till eventually, she fell of her chair, and lay spread eagled, still laughing.

"Are you guys drunk?" Asked Harry.

"Dru-drunk? No-no!" Cried Ron. Harry gave his a serious look.

"Alright… W-we ar-are!" Said Ron, eventually, after a lot of staring.

"Ron! Ginny! Hermione! I thought you were much more mature!" Accused Harry.

"We… We are!" Grinned Ginny, weakly. Hermione started laughing, then suddenly, fell to the ground, and started vomiting.

"Ar-are you alright?" Asked Harry.

"Y-ya… I-I'm ju-just fine…" Whispered Hermione, her voice was very hoarse. Hermione stood up. Her face was pale, and her bottom lip was trembling. Ginny started laughing, before she shut her eyes, and collapsed on the floor.

"Ginny!" Screamed Harry. Then, he heard two more thumps, and saw Ron and Hermione lying on the floor in a crumpled heap.

"Oh, Great…" Harry said to himself.

"Sirius! Sirius!" Called Harry. "Sirius!"

Sirius came storming into the room, his long Hair plastering his face. Sirius looked at the three bodies lying on the floor.

"Death Eaters?" Asked Sirius.

"More like Alcohol…" Answered Harry. Sirius slipped his wand into his belt, and frowned.

"Molly! Arthur!" Called Sirius. They waited for a few minutes, and after an ackward silence, the door opened, and in walked Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"What happen?" Asked Arthur Weasley. He looked tired and sick.

"They passed out, Harry says cause of alcohol." Sighed Sirius.

"Figures! Ron is the type to do that… But Hermione and Ginny1 Clearly unsuspected." Stated Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes, it is…" Sirius rubbed his eyes. The three adults jumped when Harry let out a sharp cough.

Sirius turned around. Harry had a hand over his mouth and was coughing harshly. His face was a deathly pale, his eyes weren't shining like always, and for once his hair was straight.

Just then, Harry fell into the darkness that surrounded him. He shut his eyes and fell onto his pillow, blood seeping from the corner of the mouth, not knowing what was wrong with him; he slipped into the darkness, almost taken by the darkness, not being able to find the light… not anymore.

(A/N) I couldn't think find a better name for my chapter, but enjoy. This one is a bit longer. Please Read and Review.


	4. Cancer

Chapter Four

Cancer

"Harry!" Cried Sirius. He ran over to Harry's weak form, and felt for a pulse. Sirius let out a sigh of relief, as he felt a pulse, but it was very weak.

"Get a healer!" Screamed Sirius. Mr. Weasley nodded. He turned and ran out of the room, at full speed. Everyone seemed to have forgotten Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

Harry started muttering words like 'Sirius' 'Voldemort' 'House' 'Fire'. It was ackward for a moment, and then Sirius understood. He was muttering about when he was in the burning house. Sirius grabbed Harry's hand, and squeezed it.

Soon after, a healer walked in. He had short black hair, brown piercing eyes, he was very tan, and a shadow covered his face.

He walked past Sirius, Mrs. Weasley, and the three unconscious bodies lying on the floor.

The Healer walked over to Harry, and felt his neck. He gave a frown, and then took out something from his robes. He put it over Harry's chest and listened to his heart.

(A/N) I didn't know the name of that thing that you use to check on someone's hearts, hope you know what I'm talking about.

After twenty minutes or so, after waiting in the waiting room, the Healer came out.

"Hello, I am Healer Davis, I am the one assigned to Harry Potter's case. I am sorry to inform you, but Mr. Potter has Cancer…" Ginny who had just woke up two minutes ago, talking first.

"You mean that Muggle Illness?" Hr. Davie nodded. Ron gasped, Ginny and Hermione burst into tears, Sirius looked ready to kill, everyone else looked shocked.

"Wh-what? Doesn't that k-kill?" Questioned Ron.

"On most occasions' it does. The problem is we've never seen this type of cancer before."

"What!" Yelled Sirius.

"Since, it's never been discovered, there is no cure. We'll do all we can. I'm sorry." Hr. Davis bowed his head, and then took his leave, leaving a room full of shocked faces.

Before, anyone could stop him, Sirius ran into the room. Harry was lying on the bed, his eyes were open, but barely. He was deathly pale, his eyes were bloodshot, and his burns were darker then ever.

Harry turned his head to look at Sirius, but never got a chance to, as Sirius swept him into a hug.

"Si-Sirus… Wh-what's the ma-matter?" Coughed Harry. Sirius broke off, and looked at Harry.

"Didn't they tell you?" Asked Sirius.

"Tell me what?" Harry's face turned into one of concern.

"Yo-you've got ca-cancer…" Sirius looked down, because he didn't want to see Harry's look.

Harry didn't say anything. Sirius knew he was surprised, and knew that soon Harry was going to be scared. Sirius finally looked up, and saw Harry staring at him in disbelief.

"Ho-how?" Stuttered Harry. Sirius saw tears forming at the corner of his eyes. He was forcer to look away.

"We don't know, Harry. I'm _so _sorry…" Said Sirius. Sirius looked up, and saw Harry's eyelids drooping. Then, Harry shut his eyes and fell into slumber.

(A/N) I know this one's short, I just couldn't think of anything else to put in it, please Read then Review.


	5. Ginny

Chapter Five

Ginny

The past few days were long. Sirius never left his side; Doctors came in all the time to check on him, his friends were with him a lot, talking to him. He couldn't get to sleep till the early hours of the morning. Every time Harry coughed or something, Ron, Hermione and Ginny would start to worry. Harry kept thinking they'd think he'd drop dead any minute.

Today Ron and Hermione had left, only Ginny sat in the room with him. She was staring at him. Her eyes shone as they locked eyes.

Suddenly, Ginny did something clearly unexpected. She rushed at him, and wrapped her arms around his neck, and embraced him. Harry hugged her back. He kissed her head and held her close.

Ginny looked at him. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"Ginny? What's the matter?" Asked Harry.

"I-I ne-never tol-told you, ho-how mu-much I l-love yo-you." Cried Ginny. Tears began to fall down her face. Harry smiled. He leaned in closer to Ginny, and kissed her gently on the lips.

Ginny seemed surprised. She wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him back. When they broke off, Ginny was smiling. She curled up next to Harry, and put her head on his chest. Harry covered her with blankets, and let her sleep.

He watched her for awhile, before he to drifted into sleep.

_He was standing in a throne room. There were three pillars holding up the ceiling. The room was black and there was a throne at the begging of the room. The room was occupied with a robbed figure. In front of him were twenty strangers. _

"_You summoned us my lord?" Came the voice of Lucius Malfoy._

"_Yes…" Hissed Voldemort. "Seeing as you failed to bring me, Potter. We will try again, and this till I will occupy you." The Death Eaters shifted uncomfortable. Then, Bellatrix spoke. _

"_I began your pardon Master… But how will we get him? He's at St. Mugos." _

"_I am fully aware of that Bella. We will attack St. Mugo, in a forthnight." _

Harry's eyes snapped open. Voldemort wanted him really bad if he was going to attack St.Mugos.

Ginny stirred beside him, and opened her eyes. Harry looked into her jewel eyes and decided he'd tell everyone tomorrow.

Harry kissed Ginny on the cheek, and she shut her eyes and fell back to sleep. Harry looked at Ginny. He didn't want to be killed and leave Ginny alone in this world. He was going to stay with her; he was going to fight for her. He wouldn't leave her.

The next morning went by smoothly. He and Ginny slept in. Ron and Hermione had walked in on them, sleeping together. Once they were awake, Ron made snippy comments, while Hermione couldn't stop giggling.

Harry forgot about the attack on St. Mugos. He was too busy with Ginny. They would talk about a lot of stuff. Their childhood, Quidditch, and Hogwarts.

Hogwarts was now one month away.

Tomorrow was Ginny's birthday. Harry and Ginny were _both_ looking forward to it. Harry had bought her a present in June.

It was a necklace. It had a Jewel in the middle. It was red. The chain was gold, with red rubies. Red crystals circled the Jewel. It was a sight for sore eyes.

Harry couldn't wait for Ginny's birthday. It was the day they would announce that they were dating.

The rest of the day went by quickly. Soon, it was Ginny's birthday. Everything was set up. They were going to have it in Harry's hospital room.

There were red and gold streamers and balloons. There was a ten foot tell cake. It was chocolate, but had vanilla and strawberry icing, and icing flowers.

In the middle of the room there was a big pile of presents. All were neatly wrapped.

Ginny walked in the room, and everyone fell silent. Ginny was wearing a red dress. It was straight, and sparkled. Somehow Ginny's hair was blonde, with red tips. Red loops hung from her ears, and her hair was in a pony tail.

Ginny walked up to Harry, and embraced him, then kissed him. Gasps could be heard all around the room.

As they broke off, everyone looked surprised. Mrs. Weasley swept Ginny and Harry into a hug. She pulled Harry right off the bed. When she let them go, they were gasping for air. Mrs. Weasley looked Happy.

The rest of the party went by. Soon, it was time for presents.

Hermione had gotten her a Golden quill, with a red tip. Ron had given Ginny a box of chocolate frogs. Lupin had given her a werewolf tooth necklace. Tonks had sent her a book about Defence Against the Dark Arts. Her twin Brothers, Fred and George had gave her some love potion, another pygmy puff and other products from their Joke shop.

Finally, came Harry's presents. She opened the box, and looked in. Ginny let a gasp escape her lips as she looked at the necklace. It shone really bright in the light. She put it around her neck, and then kissed Harry.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Ginny whispered in his ear.

Soon, it was time for cake. Ginny sat by Harry while they ate their cake. After a few hours of just talking, Ginny fell asleep in his arms, soon after he fell asleep. His cheek resting on Ginny's head, and an arm wrapped around her. Everyone else watched them sleep, eyes were filled with love as they watched the two of them rest.

(A/N) I probably ended this Chapter badly. I know I wrote this chapter faster then usual. I was planning to write the rest tomorrow, but I felt like writing more of it. Enjoy! Please Review!


	6. Ill

Chapter Six

Ill

"Ginny? What are you doing?" It was three days after Ginny's birthday, and they were sitting in Harry's hospital room, and Ginny was trying to fly. She'd jump off a chair and try to stay in the air, but she'd fall right back to the ground.

"I'm trying to fly! It's not as easy as the birds make it look…" Harry laughed. Ginny sat down and sighed. "Oh, well…"

"It's alright; you'll probably learn how to fly sometime." Smiled Harry. Ginny gave Harry a small smile.

Suddenly, Harry began to cough. He put his hand over his mouth, and coughed rashly. When he stopped with the coughing, he began to gasp for air. Harry looked at his hand, it was shining with blood. Ginny was at his side immediately.

"Harry! Harry! Are you alright!" Asked Ginny with concern.

"I-I'm fine." Harry's throat was sore. He could barely talk. Ginny gave him a look which plainly told him she didn't believe him.

"I'm fine, really!" Lied Harry. Ginny didn't seem to have heard him. She reached her hand out and felt his head. Harry hissed with pain, as her hand made contact with his burning skin.

"You've got a fever." Stated Ginny. Ginny pushed him back into the pillows, and covered him with the blankets. Harry protested, but Ginny wasn't listening to him.

Ginny told Harry to go to bed, as she walked out of the door. Soon, he shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

When Harry woke up, he could barely see, or talk. He had a migraine, and his bones felt like they were on fire. He shut his eyes then opened them again.

Harry saw a red blur looming over him. He grabbed his glasses and slipped them on. Ginny was leaning over him; a frown was plastered over her face.

"G-g-ginny?" Choked Harry.

"Yes it's me, Harry."

Suddenly, Harry leaned over the bed and started vomiting. Ginny screamed for help. Harry lay back on his bed, and but his head on the pillows and shut his eyes for a few seconds. After a few minutes of silence, in walked three healers. Sirius was following closely behind them.

"What is it, Ginny?" Asked Sirius. His eyes kept shifting to Harry, then back to Ginny.

"Harry's really ill!" Confessed Ginny. The Healers walked over to him. One felt his head, another put a thermometer in his mouth, and the third was checking him over and over with his wand.

A healer took the thermometer out of his mouth.

"He's got a high tempter. It's past 1'03. That's not good." Said the Healer. One healer left the room and came back with a vial of blue liquid.

He tipped Harry's head back gently, and tipped the liquid into his mouth.

When Harry swallowed the strange liquid, he felt worst. He bent back over the bed, and threw up all of yesterday's food.

Harry was stuck in bed after this and wasn't allowed to leave for anything, except the Bathroom. Healers came in every few minutes to check on him. Soon, Harry fell asleep.

His dreams were filled with death. He kept tossing and turning, and by the next morning he was worst then before.

Harry began to have a problem with breathing. He kept choking, and gagging on food. Soon he wasn't able to eat anything. He was only allowed Water.

The healers checked on him one morning. He looked worst then before.

He was pale. Sweat covered his face, and his sheets. He face was a really light green, and his eyes were dilated.

After awhile, Harry was put on a lot of Medicine. Harry had to take pain potions, and dreamless sleep potions.

After awhile his fever went down, and he was much better, and was allowed visitors. Today Ginny had come to visit him.

"Hey, Harry. I got you something." Ginny handed Harry a small package. Harry opened it.

He was holding a photo album, with pictures of him, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. Some had his parents, and some were of him at Hogwarts and him with the Weasleys.

Harry kissed Ginny on the neck, and whispered in her ear.

"I Love You."

(A/N) I know, Short chapter. Sorry about that, I'll try to make the next one bigger. Please read and review.


	7. Attack and Escape

Chapter Seven

Attack and Escape

Then days passed slowly. It was nearing a forthnight since Harry had his vision. Once week remained.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were sitting in Harry's hospital room. Each were holding a butterbeer, and laughing. Ginny's red hair washed over her face, as she laughed. Hermione was leaning on Ron, her face was red. Ron looked ready to faint.

No on was quite shure why they were laughing. They just started when Ron fell off his chair. Hermione had crawled over to him giggling uncontrollably. She had grabbed hold Ron, and kept on laughing.

Ginny was lying next to Harry, her face buried in his chest, cackling loudly. Harry had his head lying in the pillow, his face was red. His hand with the butterbeer was shaking and was spilling his beverage everywhere.

Sirius came in, and looked around at the snickering couples.

"S-Sirius!" Gasped Ron. Harry looked over and smiled at Sirius.

"Hey Padfoot!" Beamed Harry. Harry moved Ginny's head, got out of bed, and ran to Sirius. He threw his arms around him and hugged him tightly, and started giggling in his chest.

"Harry!" Cried Sirius, once Harry let go. "What's the meaning on this? You're sick!"

"S-Sorry S-Sirius!" Sirius grabbed Harry's shoulders, turned him around, and led him to the bed. Ginny scrambled off of the bed as Harry was forced into bed by Sirius. As soon as Harry was under the covers, Ginny crawled up beside him.

"Sirius, Is it alright if Ron, Hermione, and Ginny stay in for tonight? _Please_?" Whined Harry. He put on his bed puppy dog eyes he could muster.

"Alright, But _no _talking!" Sirius mostly addressed the other three. He turned around and walked out.

Harry set his head on the pillows. Ginny curled up beside him, and put her head on his chest. He soon fell asleep.

Jane Evans shivered as the wind picked up. She wrapped her coat around her tighter. Jane looked around at her surroundings. Something was wrong.

Suddenly, Jane was blasted backwards. She hit the ground. Her arm broke with a loud _snap_. Her head hit a rock, and it started bleeding. She felt her head. She looked at her hand, and saw it was soaked with blood.

A figure walked towards her. June lay on the ground. She couldn't stop looking at the red eyes that stared back at her.

The stranger had a wand pointed at June.

"Hello June. For two months I have hunted you, and now I have you." June recognized that voice.

"Voldemort…" Whispered June. A smile began playing on Voldemorts lips.

"Yes. Now enough of this talk, I have other business to attend to…" Voldemort pointed his wand at June's eyes. _Stupefy._

Bellatrix walked through the front doors. She had been summoned by Voldemort. Bellatrix didn't know why.

She walked into the throne room. Other Death Eaters were waiting for her. Voldemort sat in his throne. His red eyes sweeping over the uneasy Death Eaters.

Bellatrix walked over to the Death Eaters.

"Welcome Death Eaters." Said Voldemort. "You have all been summoned here to discuss the Attack on St. Mugos. I have decided to move it up. We're attacking St. Mugos tonight."

Harry was woken up by a loud screeching noise in his ears. He woke up to find Sirius bolting in the room, wand in hand.

"Whatthematter?" Harry asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"St. Mugos is under attack!" Screamed Sirius. Harry jumped up. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny rushed to their feet.

"We got to go… _Now_!" Cried Sirius. Harry grabbed his wand, and ran after Sirius.

Sirius led them down halls, and up and down stairs. Soon, they came across a double door. They ran out. They hadn't even ran ten paces before all five of them were blasted off their feet.

Sirius was thrown through the doors. Hermione and Ginny were thrown into Ron, and they fell down into a crumpled heap. Harry got pushed against the wall, and chains appeared and pinned him to the wall.

"What the-" Started Harry, but was cut off as a figure approached him. There were no more then one hundred Death Eaters crowding near Harry, all their wands were pointed at him. A figure with red eyes lifted his hood.

"Voldemort!" Voldemort smiled, as Harry stared at him with disbelief.

"Hello Harry James Potter, we meet again." Harry struggled as Voldemort approached him, his wand pointing at him. Voldemort smirked.

"W-what do yo-you want!" Gasped Harry, as he struggled against the chains.

"You know what I want, Harry." Harry didn't say anything. Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry.

"_Crucio!_" Harry felt like a thousand knives were poking his body. His bones were on fire. Harry tried not to scream. He bit his bottom lip, as he tossed and turned. When the curse ended, Harry could hear the Death Eaters laughing. Harry's glasses had slipped off his nose, and fell to the ground, Broken.

Before, Voldemort could do anything else. A curse just missed Voldemort. The Dark Lord turned around and saw he was surrounded by fifty or so arours. Voldemort sneered at them, before he waved his hand. Him and his Death Eaters disappeared without a trace.

Sirius walked through the double doors. The chains disappeared and Harry fell, he was about to hit the ground. Sirius caught him.

"Th-thanks." Harry smiled weakly. Harry's head then rolled over on his shoulders.

(A/N) Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wrote it faster, lol. Enjoy. Please Read and Review.


	8. Diagon Alley

Chapter Eight

June woke up in a cell. Bars guarded her way out. The cell smelled like rats, and water was seeping through holes in the walls.

June sat up, and winced as a shot of pain ran through her. June felt her head, it was still bleeding.

The cell doors opened, and a figure walked in. He was hooded and cloaked in black.

"What do you want?" Snapped June. The figure didn't answer. He just walked towards her.

"What do you want!" Repeated June.

"The Dark Lord wants to see you." Replied the figure.

"Well, I don't want to see him!" June glared at the figure. Before, June could do anything. The figure had picked her up, and flipped her over his back, and started walking.

"Wh-what are you doing! Put me down!" Screamed June. She banged her fists on his back, but he didn't set her down. June screamed all the way to the throne room.

Finally, the Death Eater set her down. She looked over at the throne and saw Voldemort sitting there, looking amused.

"Hello June Evans." Sneered Voldemort.

"What do you want?" Questioned June.

"I want… your brother…"

"My brother?" Voldemort smiled.

"Yes. I believe you found out about him, before I attacked you." June just stared at Voldemort.

"I believe his name is Harry Potter." Said Voldemort, his lips forming into a smile.

"I...How…?" Stuttered June. Voldemort sneered at June.

"I'm done here." Said Voldemort, addressing a Death Eater. "Take her away." The Death Eater walked over to her and picked her up, and carried her out of the room.

Harry woke up with a blasted headache. He took deep breathes in and out. Harry couldn't remember much of yesterday, it was all a blur. Harry rubbed his eyes, and then looked around.

He was at the Order of the Phoenix headquarters. Sirius was sitting by his bed, his head lying on the sheets.

"Sirius? Sirius!" Called Harry. Sirius woke up and looked at Harry.

"H-Harry?"

"Hi!" Smiled Harry. Harry's voice was scratchy. Harry stretched his arms out, and gave a yawn. Sirius sat up and hugged Harry. It felt ackward. Harry tensed up in Sirius's arms, and then hugged Sirius back. Sirius let Harry go, and brushed the hair out of his face.

"I thought you were almost dead!" Confessed Sirius.

"Well I'm not." Harry sat up against his pillows and looked around.

"Where's Ginny?" Asked Harry.

"She's just outside; Want me to go get her?"

"Yes, Please." Sirius ruffled Harry's hair, before he walked out of the room. Soon, Ginny came walking in.

"Hey!" Cried Ginny. She ran up to him, and kissed him gently on the lips. Harry smiled as Ginny sat down beside him. Ginny put her head on his lap, and looked at him with big blue eyes. Harry locked eyes with Ginny; he could tell she was worried. Harry didn't call her on it, he just decided she'd tell him when she was ready.

Soon, Ginny and Harry fell asleep. Harry had his arm around her and she was snuggled up beside him, smiling.

June sat against the wall, manacles pinning her there. She struggled against them. They soon began to cut into her skin. June knew she was going to die. Voldemort would kill her when he got her brother. She'd never met her brother before, but she heard about him a lot.

The cell opened, and in walked Lucius Malfoy. His long white hair trailing behind him. His face wore a sneer.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Snapped June. Malfoy sneered at her, before raising his wand on her.

"_Crucio_!" June felt immense pain. She withered in pain. The chains digging into her wrists, soon the curse was lifted. June looked at Malfoy, and saw he was smiling.

"Don't talk that way to your superiors." Lucius flicked his wand and the manacles holding June, disappeared.

"Come here, Girl." Said Lucius in a sickly tone. June got up, and walked over to Malfoy. He grabbed her cut wrists and dragged her out of the room.

Soon, they were standing in front of a black door. Lucius Malfoy opened it and dragged June in.

The walls were covered with knifes, swords and whips.

June tried to run, because she knew what this room was. Malfoy tightened his grip on her. He dragged her over to a table in the middle of the room, and forced her onto it. He flicked his wand, and ropes appeared and tied her to the table.

The door opened and a man walked in.

The man was tall and bulky. He had long black hair, and a tomato size nose. His eyes were black.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Lucius." Spoke the man. He had a cold voice.

"It's alright, Richard." The man named Richard walked forward. He grabbed something on the wall and walked up to June.

"Let's get started, then." Richard lifted something. It was long, and sharp. It had a black handle, and had weird markings on it.

He grabbed June's hand and forced it open, palm up. Richard then stabbed the sword through her hand. A scream echoed around the room. Blood spilled onto the floor, as June shut her eyes, and fell almost too willingly into the black that surrounded her.

The next few days passed slowly. Harry and Ginny spent a lot of time together. Soon it was time to go to Diagon Alley. Surprisingly, Harry was allowed to go. Sirius said he was going to come, so that they didn't need many Aurors. Tonks, Lupin, and Moody were also coming.

Harry and Ginny were seated in one of the ministry cars. Sirius, Ron, and Hermione sat with them. Ginny was sitting on Harry's lap.

After, much talk and waiting, they were off. The trip was smooth enough. Soon, they were outside the leaky cauldron. Harry got out, then Sirius, then Ginny, and then Ron and Hermione. They walked into the Leaky Cauldron, walked past everyone, and opened the back door.

They stood in front of a brick wall. Sirius took out his wand. _Three across, two down._

Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him through the gap that the wall made.

"Where are we going first?" Asked Hermione. Her bushy hair bouncing as she jumped up and down.

"We'll go to flourish and blott's First." Said Sirius. The company made it to flourish and Blott's in record time. Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and Ron went in, while the adults stayed outside. The only new book on their list was _The Standard Book of Spells_, Grade Five. Harry paid for all four books.

They soon found there selves walking towards Madam Malkin's Robe Shop for all occasions. They all needed new robes. Half an hour later they walked out of the store. Sirius decided they should go for lunch.

They walked to the Leaky Cauldron and sat down at a table. Tom came by and asked what they'd want. Everyone agreed, soup was the best choice. Once they were finished Harry got up and back away. He accidentally bumped into someone, and they both toppled over.

Harry looked to see who he had tripped, and found himself face to face with Cho Chang.

"Cho!" Cried Harry, in surprise.

"Harry!" Cho's eyes widened.

"Long time no see." Said Harry.

"Ya… About a year. It's nice to see you!" Smiled Cho. Both stood up and faced each other.

"Well… I better go. See you around Cho!" Cho gave Harry one more warm smile before she turned and walked away. Harry turned around and saw Ginny's face was red.

"What?" Asked Harry. Ginny didn't answer. She just grabbed his hand and dragged him away, so that they could go to their last store. They decided to go to Fred and George's shop.

They walked awhile and soon saw the Orange building. They walked in.

"Sirius?" Came a dazed voice. The company turned and saw Fred and George standing there.

"Hi, Fred… George." Smiled Sirius.

"We thought you were-"Started George.

"Dead?" The twins nodded their heads.

"Well, I'm not… I've seen you've kept busy." The rest of the afternoon they spent roaming around the store. Fred and George asked if they'd like to stay overnight. Sirius agreed. Though, Tonks, Lupin, and Moody couldn't stay. They soon left.

The day ended and George and Fred led them to a back room. There were five beds already ready for them. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Sirius crawled into bed and soon fell asleep. Harry was the last to fall asleep. Soon, he shut his eyes and dozed off. The moon sinking behind the cloud. For once Harry felt save, he didn't know why, but he did. Harry smiled at the sleeping form of Ginny. Then fell asleep.

(A/N) I know, long chapter, I couldn't find a way to end it. I hope you enjoyed it. Please, PLEASE review. I also received a review… It's not really a question but I guess I should answer it.

Peluge said 'I just don't understand why Voldemort didn't take Harry with him before disappearing...

**Well… I just didn't want Voldemort to get Harry then, for many reason's you'll see. **


	9. The Hogwarts Express and Draco Malfoy

Chapter Nine

The Hogwarts Express and Draco Malfoy

"Harry, are you alright?" Asked Hermione. They were on the Hogwarts express.

"I'm fine, Herm." Smiled Harry. Hermione looked at him one last time, before she looked over to Ron. Ron had fallen asleep, and was snoring loudly.

The compartment door open, and Ginny peeked her head in.

"Hey, May I join?" Harry nodded, and Ginny stepped inside, and sat on Harry's lap. Harry hugged her waist. Ginny turned around, wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, and kissed him gently. Ron groaned. Ginny and Harry looked over at him, his eyes were opening. The three teenagers watched Ron open his eyes slowly.

"Are we there yet?" Asked Ron. He yawned.

"No Ron." Answered Hermione. Hermione and Ron were looking at each other thoughtfully. Their eyes were burning with love. Ginny coughed, and the duo looked at her.

"You guys like each other, don't you?" Hermione and Ron blushed. Ron muttered something.

"Why don't you go out, then?" Questioned Ginny. Hermione and Ron looked at each other one last time, before Hermione and Ron did something clearly unexpected. Ron and Hermione kissed. Ginny laughed, while Harry paled.

"Do you want anything of the trolley?" The trolley lady opened their compartment door, and looked at them. Hermione and Ron broke off, both looking embarrassed. Harry picked up Ginny and moved her, and walked over to the trolley.

Harry picked out four cauldron cakes, four liquorish wands, and four pumpkin pastries. Harry paid the women five galleons, and walked back in his compartment. Harry gave his friends their share of the candy, and sat down. Ginny crawled back onto his lap.

Soon after, the compartment door opened again, and Luna came waltzing in.

"Luna!" Called Harry, giving her a warm smile.

"Hello Harry…" Luna said in her usual dreamy voice.

"Hello Luna." Chorused the other three. Luna just gave the other three a small smile.

"Have you three seen Neville?" Asked Luna. The four of them shook their heads. She gave a small 'Oh' before walking out.

Ginny put her head on Harry chest, while Harry cradled her. Hermione had her head in Ron's lap, her eyes drooping.

Soon, both Girls were sleeping. Harry wiped Ginny red hair out of her face, and gave her a kiss on the forehead. He picked her up and put her beside him, covering her with his school robes. Ron did the same. Harry soon fell asleep, Ginny in his arms. He gave her one last kiss before he slipped into slumber.

June groaned as she lay on the cool floor. Her whole body ached. She blinked her eyes. Moaning as she tried to get up. She fell back to the floor and gasped.

The bars on her door open, and another Death Eater walked inside. Carrying someone. He dropped the someone on the floor, then left. June crawled over to the stranger, her right leg was broken. She turned the lump over and looked into the face of Draco Malfoy.

June shook Draco. Soon, he opened his eyes and looked into June's eyes. June smiled and set up the boy in a sitting position.

"What happened?" Questioned June.

"I-I want-wanted out of bei-being a death eater… H-he torture-tortured m-me…" Stuttered Draco.

"Who?"

"My f-father… an-and Vold-voldemort…" Whispered Malfoy. Draco shut his eyes for a second then opened them, and looked at June.

"Why are you here?" June stared at the young Malfoy before answering.

"Because… Voldemort is after my brother…"

"Who's your brother?"

"Harry Potter…" Draco gasped. His eyes rolled in his head, and he fell to the dark ground.

Harry woke up by a warm pressure bearing down on his chest. He looked up and saw Ginny lying on him. She seemed to be unaware that she was doing so. Harry licked her ear, and she woke up with a start. Ginny noticed she was on top of Harry. She smiled and was about to climb off, but Harry grabbed her, and kissed her. Ginny tensed up at first, but then she became engrossed in the kiss. Ginny looked into Harry's emerald eyes. She got off of Harry and put Harry in a sitting position. Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny when she crawled up beside him. He looked into her blue eyes.

Harry swoop down, and kissed Ginny's neck. Ginny giggled and bit his ear. Ginny put her arms around his neck; Harry put his arms around her waist. Ginny sat on Harry lap, and pressed her lips to Harry's. Harry moved his arms up Ginny's back, rubbing spots as he went.

A cough sounded around the compartment. Ginny fell of the seat and landed with a _crash_ on the floor. Ginny and Harry looked up, and saw an amused looking Hermione, and an ash face Ron. Ron was covering his eyes, and Hermione had a hand over her mouth, trying to still her laughs.

Harry blushed as he helped Ginny up off the floor. Ginny had turned a deep shade of purple. Ginny sat down beside Harry and looked over at her brother.

"What?" She asked when Ron gave her a weird look.

"Nothing." Ron looked away. Ginny just shrugged, and leaned against Harry, her head resting on his shoulder. Harry kissed her head and shut his eyes, as he leaned against Ginny. Harry smiled and watched Hermione and Ron cuddling together. He shut his eyes and wished to stay with Ginny forever.

"So… Do you have a name?" Asked June, looking at Draco with big eyes.

"Draco Malfoy."

"I'm June Evans." Draco smiled. He quite liked the name.

"It's a very beautiful name." June grinned.

"Thanks…" She whispered. Draco blushed and looked down. June looked at Draco. His hair was untidy, dirt smeared his face, and his eyes were red and bloodshot,

June grabbed his chin and got him to look up, and then she hugged him gently. Draco tensed up at first, and then he relaxed and let her hug him.

When she let go, he looked surprised. He leaned on her, and kissed her gently. He backed away after. June's eyes never left his face. He looked stunned. June smiled, and made Draco flush a bright red. The bars over the door opened and Draco and June stood up. Before, June knew what happened she fell to the ground. Black consumed her, and knew no more.

Harry stretched his arms and then set them once again, over Ginny's shoulder. Ginny smiled, and set her head back on Harry's chest. They would be arriving at Hogwarts soon.

Night had come into the sky. The sun was set, and the moon sparkled over head. Ron and Hermione were both fast asleep. People would poke their heads in the doors eventually to say 'Hi.' Lavender, Parvati, Luna, and Neville came in and visited for a while, keeping the Duo awake.

Ginny put a hand over her mouth to cover up a sneeze. Harry kissed Ginny's head and she looked over at Harry, her blue eyes shone. Harry hugged Ginny too him.

Soon, the train slowed down and they found thereselves at Hogwarts. Harry smiled.

Finally, he was home.

(A/N) Harry, Sorry for the wait. This is probably one of my BEST chapters ever. No one has review that much… I might have to start threatening to not update unless I get some… I'm just kidding… I probably won't. Thanks to Peluge, storseshavehalls, GinnysbestM8, hermoines mirror twin, and Azmaria for reviewing. I've noticed that I've gone things differently then the seventh book would be. For example; Harry's going back to school. Ginny's dating Harry… Stuff like that. Just to say… Most stuff is before the half blood prince, but Dumbledore was still killed by Snape. Please read and then review. Have an awesome summer!


	10. Hogwarts

Chapter Ten

Hogwarts

Harry jumped off the train, hand in hand with Ginny. Ron and Hermione trailing behind. Harry walked over to the carriages. White horses stared at him, their black manes shone.

Harry walked in a Carriage and sat down. Three other people occupied them. Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. Neville gave Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron a small smile. Luna took out _The Quibbler_, and hid behind it.

Soon, the carriages came to a halt. Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and dragged her out, and ran to the doors, and rushed through. He was about to rush into the great hall, when someone tapped him on his shoulder. He spun around, and saw Professor McGonagall's stern face looking at him.

"Professor!" Harry exclaimed. McGonagall looked horrible. Her hair was untidy, he glasses were slipping off her nose, her face was pale, and her eyes were red and bloodshot.

"Potter, after Dinner, would you mind coming down to my office?" Asked McGonagall.   
"Shure…" Replied Harry. The old Professor turned around and walked away. Harry watched her go. Ginny pulled on his arm and brought him back to reality.

"Let's go…" She hissed in his ear. Harry nodded, and followed the Red head into the great hall.

People turned and looked at him as he passed. Some turned to their neighbor and stared whispering behind their hands. Harry tried to ignore them as he sat down, but it was becoming unbearable.

After a few minutes patience, the Great Hall doors opened, and in walked eight nervous first years. They walked up to the sorting hat. This year that hat must have decided not to sing a song, because the ceremony started at once.

"Gary Lewis!" Called Professor Sprout. A boy with White hair walked up to the hat nervously, picked it up and wrenched it onto his head. After moments silence the hat announced he was a "Slytherin." The first year jogged over to his table.

Next was a girl by the name of "Tammy Vince." A scared looking girl walked over to the hat, shaking all over. She was announced a Hufflepuff.

Rosie Saint was announced a Slytherin. Samantha Thompson was the first Gryffindor. Donald Rose and Mary Last were both Ravenclaws. Allison Manson was a Hufflepuff, and Richard Black was a Gryffindor.

Harry looked up at the Staff table. McGonagall was sitting in the middle. Slughorn on her left, looking smug, and Hagrid was on her other side. Harry noticed that one seat was left bare.

P. McGonagall stood up, and clapped her hands. Food appeared before them. The first years gasped with surprise. Soon, the hall was filled with laughter and merry talking.

There weren't as many kids as last year. Most kids had stayed home.

Soon, the food cleared off their plates, and desserts took their place. Ron was eating like he hadn't had a decent meal in days.

Not long after, the desserts were done and McGonagall stood up to give the accouncements.

"Welcome. As I'm shure you all know. You-Know-Who is back. Security had been tightened, no one is allowed out after curfew. The Forbidden Forest is out of bounds. No magic in-between the corridors. That is all. You may go."

The students stood up and began to leave. Hermione and Ron called for the first years.

"First years. This way." Harry bid them goodbye, then set off towards McGonagall's office.

Soon, he was in front of the wooden door. He knocked, took a breath and stepped in.

(A/N) I know sucky ending. Sorry it's sooo small. I'll try to make the new few longer. School is almost here, like three more days. I'll try to update, but I might not be able to so fast. Thanks to makinmagic7 and Lotty for reviewing. Please Review.


	11. An Offer He Can't Refuse

Chapter Eleven

An Offer He Can't Refuse

When Harry opened the sturdy wooden door, McGonagall was already sitting at her desk. Her glasses were sitting firmly on her nose, her hair was tidy for once today, and it was in a tight bun.

She looked up as he walked into the room.

"Hello Potter. Why not take a seat." Harry looked at the wooden chair in front of her desk. Harry sighed, and then took a seat.

"Potter I have called you here about Defence against the Dark Arts." Harry nodded.

"We haven't been able to find a person willing to take on the Job. So, I'm offering it to you." Harry opened his mouth in shock.

"W-What-?" Harry gasped in horror. "B-But I haven't even grad-graduated!" Stuttered Harry.

"We know… But you were the only one qualified to take it on. So would you?"

"Yes! Yes, of course!" McGonagall smiled. Harry was quite taken aback. Why did they want _him_ to teach! _Defence against the Darks arts_, no less.

McGonagall looked up at him and grinned as she looked at his pale complexion.

"You will be able to take away points, and assign detentions. _Only_ in class." Harry nodded.

"You are to come to the next Staff meeting tomorrow at 7 Am." Harry stood up, and was about to go through the door, when the old professor said one last thing.

"Oh, and Harry… Good luck." Harry smiled back at her, and then opened the door.

When Harry closed the door, he leaned against it, breathing heavily. All this excitement was making him sick.

His stomach started to clench up. Harry covered his mouth and ran. He found a trash can, and threw up everything that was in his stomach. He leaned against the wall for a few minutes then got up. He staggered up to the common room, gave the Fat Lady the password (Ferretwing).

Harry walked in and saw Hermione, Ron, and Ginny sitting by the fire. As Harry walked in, the three of them looked up.

"Harry!" Ginny yelled. She jumped up, and ran at him. His arms soon were filled with Ginny. Harry's head was thumping. Harry let go of Ginny and leaned over and started dry heaving.

"Harry!" Repeated Ginny, with more concern. Ron and Hermione were soon by his side. Ron rubbing small circles on his back and Hermione was trying to comfort a distraught Ginny.

Harry soon stood up, with help from Ron.

"You got to bed Harry…" Said Hermione. She looked horrified. Harry was too sick at the moment to argue. Ron dragged him off to bed.

Harry was forced into bed by Ron. Ginny came up and gave him a kiss 'Goodnight.' Harry shut his eyes and fell asleep.

(A/N) I know SHORT. I will try to get the next chapter longer. Really sorry. Thanks to Peluge for reviewing. Please Read and Review.


	12. Wanting to give something she can't give

Chapter Twelve

June rubbed her eyes. Her hands were bruised, and bleeding. June saw Draco's sleeping form a few ways over. She crawled over to him, her leg was still broken.

"Draco?" She called. Draco's eyes flickered open.

"Are you alright?" June's voice was full of concern.

"Yes…" Draco's voice was barely above a whisper; June had to lean in to hear him.

June helped Draco sit up. His face was smeared with blood, his fingers were bleeding, and his palms were bruised.

June was about to talk to Draco, when the bars opened, and three Death Eaters walked in, their heads held proud.

"Are you wanting something?" Snapped June, her voice was very dry. The Death Eaters didn't answer. One just walked over to her, picked her up, and flung her over his shoulder.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Put me down!" June screamed as they left the cell, leaving Draco behind. June kept hitting the Death Eaters back till they reached her torture chambers.

The three Death Eaters, plus her, walked in. The robed figure carrying her; picked her up, and set her down on the table. June was fighting hard, so the other two Death Eaters helped.

Once June was bound so tight to the table, a person walked in. His hair was just past his elbows. His eyes were black and made June shiver when she looked at him.

"Welcome." The man addressed the Death Eaters.

"My name is Jonathon Black." Black stuck out a stubby hand and shook hands with all three Death Eaters.

"Voldemort wanted me to tell you, that once you delivered the girl, he wanted you to come down to his chambers." The three Death Eaters nodded, and then took their leave.

Jonathon turned and looked at June. He smirked when June glared at him hatefully. Jonathon walked towards her, picking up something from the wall as he went.

Jonathon stopped beside June, and showed her what was in his hand. It was a two sided knife, it was metal, and was really sharp.

June just stared at it. June turned her head, and tried not to scream, as Jonathon began cutting into her skin. The pain was being unbearable. June kept letting out whimpers. Soon, it was over.

June just lay there. She felt like she was paralyzed. Jonathon clicked his fingers, and the door opened, admitting a Death Eater.

"You may take her, now." Said Jonathon. The Death Eater picked her up gently and carried her from the room.

When they reached her cell, the Death Eater opened it, and put her down gently, trying to make her comfortable. When the Death Eater left, June shut her eyes, and passed into the darkness that consumed her.

When June woke up, Draco was awake, and he was leaning against the wall. He looked in shock.

"Draco?" June managed to say. Draco looked out her, and smiled.

"Hi…" Draco coughed into his hand, and when he moved his hand away, June saw blood shining there.

"You Okay, Draco?" The Slytherin nodded, and closed his eyes. June crawled over to him, and put an arm around his shoulders, and put an arm on his chest. Draco put his cheek on her head. June felt tears hit her. She looked up at him, and saw he was crying.

"Hey, don't cry…" June smiled at Draco, and then did something unexpected; she gave him a warm kiss… Draco just stared at her. He smiled, shut his eyes, and shut his eyes, soon, his breathing evened, and June knew he was asleep. June felt safe as she curled up to Draco, she hoped she could help him, he didn't deserve this. A tear slipped down her face and landed on the ground. She shut her eyes but didn't go to sleep, wanting to keep Draco safe forever.

(A/N) I'm SO Sorry it's so short! I know it's just mostly about Draco and June, but ya… I needed a chapter just about THEM. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review.


	13. The Staff Meeting

Chapter Thirteen

Staff Meeting

Harry moaned as he opened his eyes. The sun was just coming up. He looked at the time on his watch, and just about screamed. It was thirty minutes to seven. He jumped up, got quickly and rushed downstairs. He was met by a very tired, but firm looking Hermione.

"And where do you think _you're_ going?"

"I have S-something to d-do…"

"What would that be?" Hermione looked like a mother who had caught her child sneaking out after hours.

"Professor McGonagall wanted me to meet her." Said Harry. Hermione gave him a look which plainly told him she didn't believe him.

"_Look_! I don't care if you don't believe me! I'll tell you when I get _back_, where I was! Now _goodbye_!" Harry ran past Harry before Hermione could say anything.

He ran for about five minutes, before he stepped in front of the portrait that led to the staff room. Harry gave it the password (Gryffinclaw) Harry stepped through the portrait and was met by tired, but cheery faces.

"Harry! Glad you could make it." Said Professor McGonagall, smiling at him. Harry waved at her. He took a seat next to Professor Sprout.

"I'm guessing you're all wondering what Potter is doing here?" McGonagall addressed the teachers. "He's going to be teaching Defence against the Dark arts." Harry smiled at the shocked looks the teachers were giving him. The teachers soon got over it.

"Oh, and Harry, if you want, you are now of age, and can become a legal animagus."

"Really?" Harry's eyes widened. McGonagall nodded her head.

"May Ron and Hermione join me too?" the old professor took a minute, and then nodded her head. Harry smiled, and leaned against his chair.

The talk turned to Homework, troubled students and Tests. After many minutes they were done. Harry jumped up.

"Potter, could you stay a sec?" Harry nodded, and waited till the room was clear, then turned to the Professor.

"Have you given any thought to what animal you want to become?"

"Not really…" Harry sighed.

"Well… We start any time you're ready… You may want to ask Weasley and Granger what they want to be." Harry nodded.

"How about we start next week?"

"That'd be fine… You may go now." Harry turned and ran out of the door, and ran to the portrait. He was about to say the password, when someone helloed his name. Harry looked around and saw Ginny hurrying to him. Harry walked over to her, and gave her a hug.

"Hey, love." Said Harry. Ginny smiled, and then kissed his neck. Harry smiled, and put his hand in hers, and walked her to the portrait. They clambered in the common room, and were met by both Ron and Hermione.

"_So?_ Are you going to tell us what you were doing?" Asked Hermione.

"I'm the new Defence teacher…" Confessed Harry. Hermione's eyes grew wide, Ron paled, and Ginny squeezed his hand. Ginny dragged Harry away before anyone could say anything, and then sat him down on the couch. Ginny sat beside him. She out her head on his chest.

Harry watched the fire, thinking about Ginny. He loved her so much. So if he was going to have to die to save her… then that's what he'd do… He'd never leave her.

(A/N) I know… sucky chapter and sucky ending… Sorry about that. Well, I'm thinking I'm going to take this story down unless I get some reviews. Sorry... Well… Maybe you people can give me ideas for future chapters. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to make the next one bigger…Or and if you have any questions, review and I'll get back to you in future chaps. **Thanks to Peluge for Reviewing! **


	14. Love, Questions, and Classes

Chapter Fourteen

Love, Questions, and Classes

"Hey, Love." Whispered Harry to the waking form of Ginny.

"Hey…" Muttered Ginny sleepily, stretching her arms. She gave Harry a swift kiss on the lips. Ginny smiled up at Harry.

"Have I ever told you how cute you are?" Harry laughed quietly.

"Wh-what time is it?"

"Eleven pm." Ginny shut her eyes for a minute and then looked at him.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Asked Harry. Ginny nodded her head. Harry stood up, and then helped Ginny stand up. He held out his arm for her. She took it and they walked out of the portrait.

The walked through the halls, not meeting anyone. They walked out of the school. Harry led Ginny towards Hogsmeade.

"Where are we going?" Asked Ginny, her face was confused. Harry leaned towards her.

"It's a surprise." Ginny smiled. They soon were at the door of Honeydukes. Ginny gave Harry a look, as Harry opened the door.

The pub was mostly empty, except for an old man, and young woman. Harry sat Ginny down at a table.

"What's this?" Questioned Ginny.

"Let's just say it's a date." Ginny giggled, and grabbed Harry's hand. Harry kissed her hand and looked at her.

"I love you…" Said Harry.

"I love you too…" Harry smiled; he truly loved Ginny and always would. He wasn't going to leave her… never.

June had just endured another season of torture. Her battered body stung as she was thrown into her cell. She lay there for mere minutes. The cell doors opened and Draco was chucked in. He landed on her, and put his head on her chest. Ginny stood him up, and looked into his eyes. They were filled with pain and hurt. Ginny kissed his cheek. He looked at her.

"You alright?" Draco shook his head. June leaned over to him, and looked her lips in his. Draco and June pulled away, looking at each other. June smiled and crawled up beside him, putting her head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Draco… I wish I could take you away from this. I really do." Draco kissed her head.

"Thanks you…" June gave Draco a weary grin.

"For what?"

"For loving me…" June gave Draco a soft kiss. Broke off and put her head on his chest, shutting her eyes.

"I will always love you, Draco." Draco kissed her on the cheek, and then rubbed her back.

"I love you too…" June shut her eyes and kissed his chest.

"Go to sleep, Hun." Draco whispered in her ear. June gave one last smile, before falling into a deep sleep.

Hermione and Ron sat in the common room. Hermione reading a book, while Ron stared at the fire. They had both met when going down to the common room. Hermione was sitting on Ron's lap, Ron supporting her. Then, Ron bit Hermione's ear. Hermione dropped her book, and looked at him, capturing his lips, in hers. Ron kissed her neck when they broke off. Hermione bit his earlobe. Ron leaned Hermione on the couch, and laid on her. Hermione grabbed his back. Ron kissed Hermione brutally. Hermione jabbed her tongue into Ron's mouth. Then Hermione and Ron let go. Ron fell off the couch well, Hermione lay on the couch, gasping for air.

Ron got up and picked Hermione up, putting her on his lap.

"Never leave me…" Hermione put her arms around Ron, buring her face in his chest.

"I won't…Never…"

Harry fell of his chair, tears sparkling his eyes, laughing. Ginny got up, and helped him shakily to his feet. Harry took another drink of Butterbeer and calmed down.

"Sorry…" He muttered. Ginny smiled. She leaned over the table and gave him a kiss. When they broke off, Ginny took Harry's hand and lead him towards the school.

"Where are we going?" Asked Harry. Ginny didn't answer. She just dragged him forward. Harry walked forward, and slipped his hand around her waist.

"Let's go, Hun…" Ginny gave Harry a small smile and dragged his towards the school.

This is going to be a night to remember…

Draco yawned and looked at June.

"Hey…" She whispered.

"Hey, Hun." Smiled Draco. June moved up, and captured his lips with her.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Asked June, her blue eyes shining. The cell doors opened and someone walked in. The death eater walked over to June.

"What do you want?" Snapped June. The Death Eater didn't answer. He just grabbed June's arm and dragged her out.

"Hey! I can walk by myself." June stepped on the Death Eaters toe. He growled, picked her up, and flung her over his shoulder. June didn't have the strength the fight, she just let him carry her.

Soon, she was dropped on the floor. She turned and was soon looking into red eyes. June yelped and jumped backwards. Voldemort smiled and sat down.

"Hello Miss. Evans." Said Voldemort.

"What do you want?" Growled June.

"Why, your brother of course." Voldemort said this as if it was the simplest thing to do.

"I won't! He's my brother!" Voldemort smirked at June.

"Yes, but Young Malfoy is your boyfriend is he not?" Asked Voldemort. June didn't answer, she just stared.

"Yes… I thought so. If you just give us, Potter. We'll let him go."

"Right… Like I'm supposed to believe that…" June got up, and about lunged at Voldemort, when hands held her back.

"Let me go!" She screamed. She hit one Death Eater in the ankle.

"_Stupefy_!" June fell to the ground, still as ever.

"Take her back to her cell." Growled Voldemort. He turned and sat down again. The Death Eaters picked June up and took her from the room.

Ron and Hermione lay on the couch. Hermione had her head on Ron's chest, and Ron had an arm around her waist.

"Hermione?"

"Mmmm?"

"Do you love me?" Asked Ron. Hermione turned and looked at Ron.

"What?"

"_Do you love me_?"

"_Of Course! _What makes you ask that?" Ron blushed and looked away.

"I was just wondering…" Hermione made him turned his head. She gave him a kiss and then put her head on his chest.

"I always will…" Ron smiled, and shut his eyes. Hermione followed his example. Ron and Hermione were soon asleep.

When Ginny and Harry woke up, they were in a bed.

"W-What happ-happened?" Harry shrugged. He realized he wasn't wearing anything. Ginny's eyes widened. She grabbed a blanket, and wrapped it around herself. She got out of bed and grabbed all her clothes. Harry wrapped himself in a blanket and gathered up his clothes.

Ginny came up to him.

"I love you, Hun." Harry turned around and gave her a swift kiss on the lips.

"I love you too, Sweetheart."

"Wanna shower with me?" Asked Ginny.

"It would be my pleasure, milady." Laughed Harry. Ginny gave Harry a small smile. Harry took Ginny's hand in his.

After he and Ginny finished there shower, they walked out of the room they were staying at. Harry noticed they were in his soon-to-be office. Ginny grasped his hand and pulled him with her. They walked out of the office, and began walking towards the Great Hall. They walked in. People kept turning and pointing at him, or whispering to their friends behind there hands. Harry blushed.

They sat down beside Ron and Hermione, both looking embarrassed.

"What is it?" Asked Harry, while he piled stuff on his plate.

"Oh, nothing…" Hermione tried to smile to show it was nothing but failed horribly.

"Right…" Harry sighed and went back to his bacon.

When the meal was done, the plates cleared, and McGonagall handed out times tables. Harry took his and looked over it.

_Classes for this week. _

_**Monday:**_

_9:00; Teaching Six year Gryffindors and Slytherins. _

_10:00; Transfiguration. _

_11:00; Teaching Seven year Gryffindors and Slytherins. _

_12:00; Lunch._

_1:00; Care of Magical Creatures. _

_2:00; Potions._

_3:00: Charms._

_4:00: Free Period. _

_5:00; Herbology. _

_**Tuesday:**_

_9:00; Teaching First Year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. _

_10:00; Teaching Third Year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. _

_11:00; History of Magic_

_12:00: Charms_

_1:00; Free Period_

_2:00; Free Period_

_3:00; Quidditch Practice._

_4:00; Potions_

_5:00: Divination_

_**Wednesday: **_

_9:00; Potions_

_10:00; Teaching Second Year Slytherins and Hufflepuffs._

_11:00; Teaching Seven Year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws._

_12:00; Lunch_

_1:00; Free Period._

_2:00: Divination_

_3:00; Transfiguration_

_4:00; Transfiguration_

_5:00; Teaching Seven Year Slytherins and Gryffindors. _

_**Thursday: **_

_5:00; Staff Meeting_

_9:00; Teaching First Year Gryffindors and Slytherins. _

_10:00; Potions_

_11:00: Potions_

_12:00: Lunch_

_1:00; Quidditch Practice._

_2:00; History of Magic._

_3:00; History of Magic._

_4.00: Divination._

_5:00; Divination_

_**Friday: **_

_6:00; Staff Meeting._

_9:00; Teaching Seven Year Hufflepuffs and Slytherins. _

_10:00; Teaching Seven Year Ravenclaws and Gryffindors. _

_11:00; Teaching First Year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. _

_12:00; Lunch_

_1:00; Fourth Year Gryffindors, Slytherins, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. _

_2:00: Potions_

_3:00; History of Magic_

_4:00; Teaching Fifth Year Gryffindors and Slytherins. _

_5:00; Teaching Fifth Year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. _

"Busy Week, Mate." Said Ron looking at Harry's timetable. Harry sighed. _It really was going to be a hectic week. _

"You have my class first, Harry!" Cried Ginny. "Come on!" She grabbed him hand, and dragged him with her. Soon, they were in the class. The students looked up.

"H-hi…" Stuttered Harry. "I-I'm go-going to b-be you-your Defence a-against the Da-dark arts teach-teacher for Th-this year…" Harry squeezed Ginny's hand to show he was nervous. Ginny turned and whispered something into his ear.

"Let me help…" Harry nodded, pulled out his wand and conjured an extra chair. Ginny sat down in the chair, and Harry took his seat behind the desks, all eyes on him.

"Why not take out your wands today we will be learning the stunning spell, _stupefy_."

The class went well, many didn't fight, but the Slytherins kept sending his glares. Soon, Harry was walking out, locking the door. Ginny came up behind him and grabbed his arm.

"That was long." Whispered Harry in Ginny's ear. Ginny only smiled in response.

"Well, I've hot charms; I'll see ya later, Harry." She let go of her hand, kissed his cheek, and ran off. Harry watched her retreating back with a frown.

Harry turned and hurried towards transfiguration. It was a boring lesson. They only reviewed. Harry had tuned out the whole lesson.

Soon, the day was done. Harry ran up to his common room. He was so tired. Before, Harry reached the fat lady, his stomach began to churn. He ran to a garbage bag, and threw up everything in his stomach. He shut his eyes and fell to the ground, unconscious.

(A/N) This chapter was LONG! **Thanks so much to Peluge for reviewing! **Okay, I won't take down the story if no one reviews, but I won't update for a LONG time! So review please! Thanks! Oh, and check out my new story. The name is Missing me.


	15. Hogsmead Attack Part One

Chapter Fifteen

Hogsmeade Attack

The first Hogsmeade trip was nearing. Harry and Ginny were going to spend the day with each other, and Ron and Hermione were going to Hogsmeade together also.

Harry yawned. Ginny was lying beside him on the couch. Harry put an arm around her, and kissed her forehead. The portrait door opened and Ron came stumbling in. Harry stared at him. He smiled clumsily.

"What?" Asked Harry. Ron didn't answer; he just waddled past Harry, pretending he wasn't there.

"_Weird_…" Harry shook his head. Sleep began to take over. He put aside the papers he was grading, and fell into a deep sleep.

The next day was hectic. It was Halloween. Harry had to get papers graded, and complete all his homework. Ron was stuck in the common room to study, and had his prefect duties. Hermione had to spend most of the day telling kids off. Ginny was stuck with homework, and studying for an upcoming exam.

Finally, after three hours, it was time to go to Hogsmeade. Harry and Ron were meeting Hermione and Ginny in the entrance hall. They walked down. Harry saw Ginny and Hermione standing by the stairs. Ginny's hair was in a ponytail. She was wearing a black T-shirt and blue jeans with rips at the bottom. Hermione's hair was straight. She was wearing a black skirt, and a black T-Shirt. Harry walked over to Ginny, leaving Ron gapping at Hermione,

"You look beautiful, Gin." Said Harry, taking her hand in his. She looked him up and down.

"You don't look bad either…" Ginny smiled, and Harry kissed her cheek.

"Shall we?" Asked Harry. Ginny giggled, and nodded. They ran towards the doors. Filch okayed them. They began to walk towards Hogsmeade.

Soon, they were in Hogsmeade. Harry squeezed Ginny's hand lovingly.

"What do you want to do first?" Said Harry.

"I need new dress robes… But I don't have any more…" The last bit was more of a whisper. Ginny looked down at her shoes.

"I'll buy you some!" Ginny looked up.

"You don't have to!"

"I want to. Plus, I need some new dress robes." Ginny smiled.

"Thanks…" They walked into the robe shop. The witch there, measured them, and then took out some robes for them to try on.

After an hour of trying on robes, Harry and Ginny walked out of the change rooms. Ginny and Harry gaped at each other.

Ginny's robed were red, and sparkled, a scarf was added, along with gloves. Harry's were black, with pants. Shoes came with. They were black dance shoes.

"Whoa, Har…" Ginny's eyes were wide. "You look hot…" Harry laughed.

"And you look BEAUTIFUL!" Harry paid the witch the money. As they were walking out of the door, Harry picked up Ginny. She screamed at first, but then looked at Harry.

Suddenly, they were flashed everywhere. Harry looked and saw a lot of reporters with cameras. Harry's eyes opened in shock. He put Ginny down, and then ran. Reporters following, yelling questions at him.

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"Are you really the chosen one?"

"Do you really want to be Minister for Magic?"

Harry and Ginny managed to lose the reporters. They ran into the Three Broomsticks. They saw Ron and Hermione sitting at a table. They walked over to them and sat down.

"Hi!" Smiled Hermione. Before Ginny and Harry could answer, there was a scream. Harry and Ginny jumped up and ran out.

As they made it out of the doors, something hit him in the back. He fell to the ground. He heard three plumbs, and knew Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were hit too. Harry stood up, and found himself looking into red eyes.

"Voldemort…" Harry whispered. Voldemort laughed, and then grabbed his throat. He could barely breathe.

"Harry!" He heard Ginny scream. He tried to look over. He managed to spot her. She was being restrained by a Death Eater. Harry turned his attention back to Voldemort.

"Hello Mr. Potter… It's been a while." Voldemort smirked when Harry glared at him. Harry then did something unsuspecting. He spat at Voldemort.

Voldemorts eyes flashed a darker red. He then threw Harry. Harry smashed into the wall of the three broomsticks. He shut his eyes in pain. His leg had cracked as it made contact with the wall. He then looked at Voldemort. He was glaring at Harry.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you manners, Potter?" Asked Voldemort.

"I - never – had – a – mother – Thanks – to – you -…." Gasped Harry.

"True…" Voldemort walked over to Harry, grabbed his arm, and made him stand. His long fingernails dug into Harry's skin, drawing blood. Harry bit his lip, to stop any weaknesses. Voldemort laughed in Harry's ear. He began to drag Harry with him. The Death Eaters holding Ginny, Hermione, and Ron followed his example.

"Wh-what are yo-you doing?" Stuttered Harry.

"The Aurors have set up wards, the only way to apparate or disapparate is to get of school grounds… Even _you _should know that."

There were pops, and Aurors came out of no where. Sirius leading them.

"Hello Voldemort…" Sirius didn't seem to notice Harry.

"Hello Black." Voldemort smiled.

"Surrender Voldemort, you're clearly out numbered…" It was then, that Voldemort dragged Harry and put him in front of him, and put his wand to his throat.

"I'd like to think not…"

(A/N) Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry how I ended it. It will take off where I left it in the next chapter. To those who reviewed…

**Honeydukes is a candyshop, not a pub.  
2."June had just endured another season of torture. Her battered body stung as she was thrown into her cell. She lay there for mere minutes. The cell doors opened and Draco was chucked in. He landed on her, and put his head on her chest. Ginny stood him up, and looked into his eyes. They were filled with pain and hurt. Ginny kissed his cheek. He looked at her."**

a.You changed June to Ginny twice.  
b.seasonfall, spring, winter, summer. sessionthe word you want to replace season with.

Well… I wasn't really awake when I wrote the chapter, and I was TOO lazy to edit. Sorry if I screwed up at Parts… Please forgive me, and thanks for pointing that out.

Please Read and Review!


	16. Hogsmead Attack Part Two

Chapter Sixteen

Hogsmeade Attack Part Two

_Previously:_

_There were pops, and Aurors came out of no where. Sirius leading them. _

"_Hello Voldemort…" Sirius didn't seem to notice Harry. _

"_Hello Black." Voldemort smiled. _

"_Surrender Voldemort, you're clearly out numbered…" It was then, that Voldemort dragged Harry and put him in front of him, and put his wand to his throat. _

"_I'd like to think not."_

Sirius's eyes widened. Voldemort had one arm holding Harry, and the other had his wand which was pointed at Harry's throat.

Sirius steeped forward. Voldemort jabbed his wand harder into Harry's neck. When Harry moaned, Sirius stepped back.

Harry's scar was throbbing.

"Let him go, Voldemort." Said Sirius. His eyes were full of fear.

"No. I don't think so."

Sirius looked like he was about to say something, but stopped when Voldemort jabbed his wand into Harry's throat again.

"Move out of the way or your precious Godson pays the price." Sirius moved aside, Voldemort was about to pass, when more pops could be heard. Over fifty Aurors appeared. Voldemort frowned.

"Change of plan…" Voldemort threw Harry at Sirius. Sirius caught him, but fell over. When Sirius looked up again, Voldemort and his death eaters were gone. Ginny, Hermione, Ron were sitting on the ground, all of them looked dazed.

Sirius turned his attention back to Harry. He had a burn around his throat, his left arm was bleeding, and his ankle went at an odd angel.

"Harry?" Called Sirius. Harry looked into his eyes. Harry then wrapped his arms around Sirius's neck.

"Don't leave me…"

"I won't Harry… I won't…" Sirius picked Harry up, his arms still around his neck. He carried Harry towards Hogwarts. Harry's eyes rolled in his head. He shut his eyes, he fainted.

Harry opened his eyes. He couldn't see anything. He reached out and found his glasses. He slipped them on. He was in the Hogwarts hospital. Sirius had his head on Harry's bed. Harry tapped him. Sirius gave a yelp and fell backwards. He looked around in shock, and saw Harry sniggering on the bed.

Harry then noticed, his arm was in a sling. He looked down at it, and looked pointing at Sirius.

"Oh, Voldemorts fingers pierced your bone. You might not be able to use it anymore." Harry's eyes widened. He shut his eyes, and lay back on his pillows. _It was going to be a long week… _

(A/N) I know… SHORT. Sorry, but hope you enjoyed it all the same.


	17. Meeting Harry

Chapter Seventeen

Meeting Harry

June lay on the floor in front of Voldemort. Bruises covered her body all over. She looked into Voldemorts piercing red eyes. He looked above annoyed.

"It's been long; just tell me what I want to know!" June gave Voldemort a cold glare. She wouldn't betray her brother! Voldemort rubbed his temples.

"Just give up, Potter! I'll get him without your help! But if you tell, I'll make your death painful!" June looked at him for a minute, and then frowned.

"Right… Like I should believe you!" She growled. She shut daggers at the man who call himself a lord.

Just then the doors were blasted open and Aurors began pouring in. Voldemort frowned. He gave June one last look, before disapparating. An Auror ran over to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked. June could see his eyes were tired.

"Y-ya…"

"I need to know your name."

"June…" She whispered, shaking all over.

"Last name?" She decided she would use her parents' name.

"Potter…" The Auror froze. He was wearing a hood was covering his face. He lifted it off. It was Sirius Black.

"June? Aren't you James daughter?"

"Yes…" Sirius looked at her for a minute. Pain began to run through her. She shut her eyes. She felt herself get picked up. She opened her eyes; she was at the Hogwarts hospital. She saw a raven haired kid was sitting in bed. His eyes were emerald green, and he looked rather beat up. His arm was in a sling. He looked up as Sirius walked over.

"Sirius!" He smiled at Sirius, and then turned to June.  
"Who are you?" Sirius set June on the bed gently.

"Harry… This is June, Your sister…"

"What!" Harry shouted, he rolled over, and fell off his bed.

Harry then saw flashbacks from when he was a kid. _A young girl with blonde hair laughed as Harry was thrown into the air by Sirius. _

_June had her eyes shut and was sleeping peacefully. Lily leaning over her, kissing her forehead. _

_Then, on that horrible night… Lily put her in a closet and ran to Harry. _

Harry shut his eyes, and began breathing heavily. Sirius ran over and helped him up. He sat back on his bed. He stared at June.

"June, right?" the blonde head nodded. Harry smiled. He leaned over, and swept her into a tight embrace.

Harry lay on his bed, asking questions to June. It was night.

"Where were you raised?"

"In Canadian, by my Mom's bestfriend… Julie Marian." Harry looked at her before asking her question.

"When did you learn about Magic?"

"Well… It was when I was five… I accidenlty levitated Julie's friend… Jamie"

"When I turned fourteen I began to look for my family…"

"Did you go to any magic school?"

"Uhm… Yes… Caltopia… I know! Geeky name!" Harry burst out laughing. June gave him a small smile.

"It's not…"

"Okay! Give me your next question!"

"Have any boyfriends?" June gave a chuckle.

"No…" Harry nodded.

"Has Voldemort ever attacked you directly?"

"Ya… Once when I was eleven, once when I was fourteen and once this year…"

"Okay… Why did old Voldywart want you?"

"Uhm… Because… Because of… of you…"

"That's what I thought…" Just then, a very stern Madam Pomfrey walked in.

"I think it's time to go to bed! Miss. Evans has been through enough for today!" Harry nodded. Madam Pomfrey walked back into her office.

June laid on her pillows, giving Harry one last smile.

"Night, Harry."

"Good night, June."

(A/N) so SO sorry it's SO short! Really am! Hope you enjoy this, I rewrite it. The other version was BORING and wasn't very well written. I've been up three nights in a row, so I was REALLY tired! I still am… But more awake then before. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!


	18. A day in Hogsmeade

Chapter Eighteen

A day in Hogsmeade.

Harry rubbed his eyes in irritation. He was doing a foot long essay on Veritaserum for potions. He was annoyed, he knew a lot about Veritaserum, but not enough. June still wasn't awake, and Ginny hadn't visited his today. It was not his best day.

He got back to his essay. He hadn't written more then two words before he gave up. He put his essay away. He put his head on the pillows, and soon fell asleep.

_Curses were shot everywhere, by an enraged dark lord. He glared at all the death eaters, cowering on the floor. Voldemort shot curse after curse at them all. Soon, the room was filled with the sounds of the Death Eaters screams. _

Harry woke up with a start. He sat up, his arm was throbbing horribly, and for once his scar was painless. He groaned as he sat up. He was very sore. He looked over, and saw June was awake.

"Hey, June… Have a good sleep?" She shook her head. Harry frowned.

"Why not?"

"I forgot about something… Draco…"

"Draco?" Growled Harry. June looked at him surprisingly.

"Why do you hate Draco, he told me, he'd give anything to be friends with you…"

"Really? I never knew that… I'll ask Sirius about him next time I see him." Harry sighed. Draco really wanted to be friends with him? He smiled at the thought, he didn't know why, but it was comforting. June yawned. She muttered her thanks. She turned over, and fell asleep almost immediately. He looked at her sleeping form. He just noticed something… She had blonde hair… Shouldn't she have red hair, or black? He'd have to question her about it later.

The next day came and went; Harry forgot to ask his sister about her hair. He stretched his only mobile are up in the air. He grinned, he felt better. Ginny had visited him, and Sirius had come by. June had asked him about Draco. He said he was alright, and that she could see him soon.

"June…" Now was the moment to ask June.

"Hmmm…?" She mumbled, yawning.

"Why is your hair blonde, shouldn't it be Red or black?" June gave Harry a frown.

"I don't know…" Harry nodded. Today they were going to Hogsmeade. McGonagall hadn't stopped the trips, because then he'd have a very angry mob after her blood. It was the middle of April. It was a warm day. It was sprinkling lightly.

June and Harry walked out of the Hospital doors, and walked down the stairs. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were already waiting for them.

When he had told them in the infirminary who June was they were speechless. Ron kept saying "Blimey." Hermione had her mouth open, and Ginny looked like she was ready to faint. It was a funny scene.

He walked over to Ginny, and gave her a quick peck on the check. Today, Harry was buying June some Dress Robes. McGonagall announced they were going to have another ball sometime in May, She didn't know when. Hermione, Ginny, and Harry needed new dress robes. Ron's brothers had bought him some new Dress Robes.

Harry planned on buying June a butterbeer, and give her a mount of candy. He was surprised when June told him she'd never had a butterbeer before.

Harry promised her, he'd make this trip the BEST time she'd ever had. As they walked into Hogsmeade, a boy with platinum blonde hair walked towards them.

"DRACO!" Screamed June. She ran forward, and embraced Draco. The young Malfoy smiled, and kissed her cheek. She grabbed his hand, and dragged him over to where the four teens were standing.

Ron, Ginny, and Hermione looked surprise. Harry on the other hand, smiled. He walked forward, and held out his hand.

"Hello, Draco." Draco seemed surprised at first. He snapped out of his daze. He grabbed Harry's hand, and shook it, beaming.

"Hello… _Harry_." It seemed hard to call him his first name.

"Do you want to join us?" Harry asked. Draco's eyes widened.

"_Really_?" Harry nodded. Draco didn't need to be asked twice.

"Yes! Please!" Harry gave Draco one last smile.

"I'll buy you some new dress robes." Harry walked over to Ginny, grabbed her hand, and began to walk.

Everyone else was standing there, looking shocked. Except June, she was beaming.

"_Come on_!" June whispered in his ear. She grabbed his hand and dragged him with her. Hermione and Ron brought up the rear. There was a new shop that was added. It sold dress robes, they were hand made.

The name was _El Groomers. _

"El Groomers? Doesn't that just sound wrong?" Asked June. Harry burst out laughing.

"I guess so…" Harry managed to gasp. "Let's go in!" He added. He pulled Ginny in with him.

The sight they saw was magnificent. Robes were lined on the wall. All were beautiful. Robes hung on hangers from the roof, and saw were on racks. The walls were a glowing white. The roof was a light blue. Some of the dress robes shone.

"Oh-my-god-"Said Hermione. Her eyes were wide open.

"You took the words right out of my mouth…" Laughed Harry. Ginny smiled. She squeezed him hand.

"What are we waiting for? Come on!" Said Ginny.

Everyone began roaming the store, picking out Dress Robes. Both Harry and Ginny grabbed some, and ran to the dressing rooms.

The first one Harry tried on was green, and glowed slightly. It looked like it was made of wool. The shoes were more like slippers and were a lime green. Harry frowned at it.

When Ginny walked out of the change room, she was wearing a pink robe. It was made of Spandex. It wrapped tight around her, and went just past her knees, Go-go boots went with it. Harry had to stiffel a laugh.

The next robes Harry tried on were blue. Jewels lined the collar, and the sleeves. The shoes that went with were also blue. They were polished, and had a jewel for the buckle.

Ginny's next robes were blue also. It was more of a ball gown. The bottom was like a disco ball. It was very wide. It had thread tied in the front, and in the back. White lined the Bottom, the Collar, and the Sleeves. Harry shook his head, and Ginny on the other hand burst out laughing.

The next pair was black. Pants went with, and the shirt covered most of the pants. It had stripes down the robes. Harry glared at his refection.

Ginny's were red. The bottom went to the floor, and trailed behind her as she walked. It looked wrong with her hair.

The next were pure black. A cloak went with it. The shoes that he tried on went good.

Ginny's were blue. Sparkles covered the whole thing. Like the last one, the bottom trailed on the floor. A blue collar went with it; it had a small jewel in the middle. Boots went with.

Ginny and Harry gapped at each other.

"You look… _lovely_, Gin." Ginny flashed a bright pink.

"You look_ awesome_, Har." Harry blushed.

Ginny and Harry purchased there robes, and then went to look for June, Ron, Draco, and Hermione.

When they walked to Draco and June's dress rooms, they were dressed in robes.

Draco's were silver. Black lined it, silver dance shoes came with. June's were a pink. They went just past her knees. A pink cloak hung from it, her shoes were a very bright pink, and were high heels. June and Draco bought there robes, and went to find Ron and Hermione.

They found Ron sitting on a chair, watching one room. Probably waiting for Hermione. The door opened, and Hermione stepped out.

Her robes were gold. Silver thread hung from the Collar, and the sleeves. A silver cloak covered her hair. Silver boots hid behind the robes.

"Hermione… You… You looked… Beautiful…" Stuttered Ron. Hermione beamed at him. Once Hermione had paid for her Robes, they left the shop.

They walked to the three broomsticks. The six teenagers found a table. Harry bought them each a butterbeer. June eyes hers nervously. Draco put an arm around her shoulders.

"Come on, June! They're good!" June picked hers up. She popped the cap off, and took a quick sip. She seemed to brighten.

"It is! Thanks!" Soon, they purchased Lunch at a café on the outskirts of town.

Ron ordered tomato soup, Garlic bread, and Pumpkin Juice. June ordered a hamburger, a side salad, and a glass of Pepsi. Draco ordered a taco salad, and a Hot Chocolate. Hermione ordered a beef sandwich, and a coffee. Ginny and Harry ordered Fish and Chips. Ginny ordered a butterbeer, while Harry ordered a Coffee.

They finished there lunches, and soon walked to Honeydukes. Harry bought five liqurousish wands, twenty cauldron cakes, ten pumpkin pastries, five instant butterbeer powder, and 15 flavor changing lollipops.

Harry let June try some of them. She LOVED the liqurousish wands. Soon, it was time to return to school.

June ran up to Harry, and whispered in his ear.

"Thanks, Harry."

"No problem, _Sister_."

(A/N) Hope you like this chapter. It's one of my favorite chapters to write! Please Read Review!


	19. Voldemorts Promise

Chapter Nineteen

Voldemorts Promise

Harry kissed Ginny's head. They were sitting by the lake. Ginny had her head on his chest.

"I love you…" He whispered in her ear. She looked up at him.

"I love you, too" Harry smiled. He bent down, and captured her lips with his.

"You're my everything…" He kissed her neck, before shutting his eyes. He held her close.

Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco and June hadn't seen much of each other. Harry, Ron, Hermione, June, and Draco all had N.E.W.T's. June had to study hard, because she had missed six years of study. Ginny had to study for her upcoming tests also.

Harry had missed his friends, but hadn't said anything about it. Harry gave Ginny one last kiss, before he trudged back into the castle, to study, and prepare for his next lesson.

His arm hurt terribly. Madam Pomfrey said; she didn't know if it'd ever heal properly.

Harry's scar kept pricking uncomfortably, as he walked to his common room. When he opened a portrait to take a short cut, he fell to the ground inside. Every bone in his body was sore. He groaned. He felt ready to throw up everything that was in his stomach.

His cancer was getting worst. Madam Pomfrey had told him, his cancer wasn't deadly. It would just make the person sick, a lot. Lose their appetite, or get light headed.

Harry laid there for a few moments before he got shakily to his feet. He walked to the fat lady portrait, gave the password; (Gillyweed) and walked inside.

Instead of going to sit down and study, he walked upstairs. He was very tired. He crawled into his bed, not even caring to take off his clothes. He shut his eyes, and exhaustion immediately took him.  
_He was standing in a circular room. Five people were laid sprawled in the middle of the floor. Two had red hair. One had platinum blonde, and another had light blonde hair. The last was brown. Harry stared at them. Harry went to walk over to them, but found he couldn't move. He looked and saw he was chained to the floor. He tried to free himself, but at once, he was thrown against the wall. Chains appeared from the walls, and wrapped themselves around Harry's skinny, and weak body. Harry noticed every time he moved, a shot of pain ran through him. He growled. _

"_Well now, isn't this interesting?" Said someone. The voice was cold and mirthless. Harry felt like a bucket of cold water washed over him. He shivered. Harry looked and saw Ruby red eyes. He looked into the eyes of his enemy, Lord Voldemort. _

"_Voldemort…" Whispered Harry. Voldemort smiled. The teenagers on the floor began to stir. Soon, they were all sitting up. Harry recognized them._

_Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Draco, and June. Harry's eyes widened. They all looked up at Voldemort. _

_Hermione, Ron, and Ginny looked terrified, while Draco and June just glared at Voldemort. _

"_Ah… You must be Hermione Granger… A Pleasure, I must say." Voldemort addressed the terrified teenager. He then turned to Ron. _

"_And the Boyfriend...Ronald Weasley. I've heard a lot about you… You will be a fun kill." Ron tensed up. Voldemort then turned to Ginny. _

"_And Miss. Granger… I sense a lot of power coming from you… You are strong… I will have fun watching Harry try to protect you." Ginny glared at him. He then turned to June. _

"_Miss. Evans, you escaped me, next time you won't have such luck." He took his eyes away from June, and then looked at Draco. _

"_And Draco Malfoy… Ah… Nice to see you, again." Voldemort smiled, and then turned back to Harry. _

"_You have escaped me far too many times, Potter. I won't show any mercy. You will die, at my hands. Once, I'm done with you, all the Mudblood's will be destroyed, and the Muggles will be wiped out. With you gone… No one will be able to save them, the wizardring world will crumple… and I will rule." Harry glared at Voldemort. _

"_You won't kill me Voldemort! I have something you don't have!" _

"_And what's that!" Spat Voldemort, his eyes narrowing. _

"_Friends…" Harry whispered. _

"_How's that going to save you? It's not going to help, Harry… You're a lost cause. I will enjoy killing you." Voldemort laughed. _

"_I know you hate living in this world, Harry. I'll end it for you… I promise…" Voldemort laughed at this. Harry frowned. _

"_I hate you…" There was one last flash of white light. _

Harry woke up with a start… That can't be good… Voldemort knew his friends, now they were in danger! Voldemort had promised to take him from the world… It was scary… He didn't want to go and leave his friends. He wasn't going to die… He was going to save the wizardring world, even if it meant he would die trying.

(A/N) Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Didn't take long to write. I wrote this earlier then expected. Please Read and Review! Thanks to everyone who reviewed for my last few chapters! See ya!


	20. Gryffindors and Slytherins

Chapter Twenty

Gryffindors and Slytherins

The next three days went by horribly. Soon, school had started again. Harry walked into the Great Hall. He saw his friends. He walked over and sat down.

"Hey, Love." Said Ginny, looking over to him.

"Hey." Harry replied. Everyone looked awful. Harry was about to ask why, but McGonagall began handing out timetables. She handed Harry's to him. He looked at it.

_**Monday: **_

_9:00; Teaching First Year Gryffindors and Slytherins. _

_10:00; Teaching Second Year Gryffindors and Slytherins. _

_11:00; Teaching Third Year Gryffindors and Slytherins. _

_12:00; Lunch._

_1:00; Teaching Fourth Year Gryffindors and Slytherins. _

_2:00; Teaching Fifth Year Gryffindors and Slytherins. _

_3:00; Teaching Sixth Year Gryffindors and Slytherins. _

_4:00; Teaching Seventh Year Gryffindors and Slytherins._

_**Tuesday: **_

_9:00; Potions_

_10:00; Potions_

_11:00; Transfiguration_

_12:00; Lunch_

_1:00; Charms_

_2:00; Charms _

_3:00; Care of Magical Creatures_

_4:00; Care of Magical Creatures_

_**Wednesday: **_

_9:00; Aritimancy _

_10:00; Quidditch Practice_

_11:00; Quidditch Practice _

_12:00; Lunch_

_1:00; Teach first year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws_

_2:00; Teach fifth year Hufflepuffs and Slytherins _

_3:00; Charms_

_4:00; Potions _

_**Thursday:**_

_9:00; Potions _

_10:00; Transfiguration _

_11:00; Teaching Third Year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs_

_12:00; Lunch_

_1:00; Break_

_2:00; Aritimancy_

_3:00; Care of Magical Creatures_

_4:00; Charms_

_**Friday:**_

_9:00 Potions_

_10:00; Aritimancy _

_11:00; Teaching First Year Gryffindors, Slytherins, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs_

_12:00 Lunch_

_1:00; Break_

_2:00; Break_

_3:00; Charms_

_4:00; Potions_

"Ugh!" Harry groaned.

"What?" Asked Ron, through a mouthful of food.

"I got to teach Gryffindors and Slytherins all day."

"Well, that's not ALL bad! You got us today also!" Said Ron. A glint was in his eyes.

"Let me see yours." Harry snatched Ron's timetable.

"Yours isn't bad! You got double charms, and double potions."

"Well, Ronald, it's just about time to go to charms, we better get going." Said Hermione. Ron looked at her and nodded.

"Well, goodbye mate! Bye Gin! Bye June! Bye Malfoy!"

"Bye Weasley." Draco called to him.

"Bye Ron!" Said Harry and June at the same time.

"Well, me and June must go. Bye, Harry." Said Draco, grabbing June's hand and running away. June waved goodbye.

"Me too, Harry. I gotta go." Ginny kissed his cheek and walked away. Harry looked at his food. He wasn't hungry anymore. He walked up, and went to class.

He walked into the classroom, and waited for the first years. The walked in, and sat down obediently.

The first years were the best. None of them agreed, but the second to fifth years kept fighting over stupid things. Now it was Ginny's class. Harry smiled as the sixth years walked in. Ginny ran over to him and hugged him. She whispered in his ear.

"How are you?"

"Fine, Gin. You better sit down; you're drawing attention to yourself." Stated Harry. He was right. The Gryffindors were all staring at them, and the Slytherins were laughing. Ginny gave him a quick kiss on the lips, before she walked to her chair.

"Okay today, we're learning the_ stupefy_ spell. Now take out your wands and I want you to practice on someone." Ginny didn't pair up to anyone, instead, she walked over to Harry, and grabbed his hand, and made him stand.

"Come on! You be my partner!" She said, tugging on his hand. Harry laughed, and let Ginny drag him over.

Then they began dueling. Harry won ten duels. Ginny won six. Soon, it was time for the next class. As everyone was about to leave he assigned them homework. They were to read pages 100-110 in there textbooks. Now it was the seventh years. They walked in, and sat down.

"Okay, today you are to learn the Oblivate Charm. It will erase your memory. I will not let you practice it on anything, because it will erase someone's memory, so, we'll just read about it." The seventh years opened there books, and began to read. It was a slow class.

Harry didn't assign them any homework when the class was done. He walked out of the classroom, and immediately walked to the fat lady. Harry walked in.

Harry was very tired. He walked up the staircase, and then went to bed. He shut his eyes, and fell asleep.

**(A/N) Hey! Hope you liked this chapter. I rewrote the end. Voldemort WAS going to be in the chapter, but then I decided I'd put him in later. In about a few chapters my story will probably end. It's going to be a sequel. Please Read and Review. **

**Okay… I was looking at my story… I had to find it to see why people keep saying that the fifteen chapter isn't there. Well I see why. Here's the fifteen chapter. I'll post it here. **

Chapter Fifteen

Hogsmeade Attack

The first Hogsmeade trip was nearing. Harry and Ginny were going to spend the day with each other, and Ron and Hermione were going to Hogsmeade together also.

Harry yawned. Ginny was lying beside him on the couch. Harry put an arm around her, and kissed her forehead. The portrait door opened and Ron came stumbling in. Harry stared at him. He smiled clumsily.

"What?" Asked Harry. Ron didn't answer; he just waddled past Harry, pretending he wasn't there.

"_Weird_…" Harry shook his head. Sleep began to take over. He put aside the papers he was grading, and fell into a deep sleep.

The next day was hectic. It was Halloween. Harry had to get papers graded, and complete all his homework. Ron was stuck in the common room to study, and had his prefect duties. Hermione had to spend most of the day telling kids off. Ginny was stuck with homework, and studying for an upcoming exam.

Finally, after three hours, it was time to go to Hogsmeade. Harry and Ron were meeting Hermione and Ginny in the entrance hall. They walked down. Harry saw Ginny and Hermione standing by the stairs. Ginny's hair was in a ponytail. She was wearing a black T-shirt and blue jeans with rips at the bottom. Hermione's hair was straight. She was wearing a black skirt, and a black T-Shirt. Harry walked over to Ginny, leaving Ron gapping at Hermione,

"You look beautiful, Gin." Said Harry, taking her hand in his. She looked him up and down.

"You don't look bad either…" Ginny smiled, and Harry kissed her cheek.

"Shall we?" Asked Harry. Ginny giggled, and nodded. They ran towards the doors. Filch okayed them. They began to walk towards Hogsmeade.

Soon, they were in Hogsmeade. Harry squeezed Ginny's hand lovingly.

"What do you want to do first?" Said Harry.

"I need new dress robes… But I don't have any more…" The last bit was more of a whisper. Ginny looked down at her shoes.

"I'll buy you some!" Ginny looked up.

"You don't have to!"

"I want to. Plus, I need some new dress robes." Ginny smiled.

"Thanks…" They walked into the robe shop. The witch there, measured them, and then took out some robes for them to try on.

After an hour of trying on robes, Harry and Ginny walked out of the change rooms. Ginny and Harry gaped at each other.

Ginny's robed were red, and sparkled, a scarf was added, along with gloves. Harry's were black, with pants. Shoes came with. They were black dance shoes.

"Whoa, Har…" Ginny's eyes were wide. "You look hot…" Harry laughed.

"And you look BEAUTIFUL!" Harry paid the witch the money. As they were walking out of the door, Harry picked up Ginny. She screamed at first, but then looked at Harry.

Suddenly, they were flashed everywhere. Harry looked and saw a lot of reporters with cameras. Harry's eyes opened in shock. He put Ginny down, and then ran. Reporters following, yelling questions at him.

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"Are you really the chosen one?"

"Do you really want to be Minister for Magic?"

Harry and Ginny managed to lose the reporters. They ran into the Three Broomsticks. They saw Ron and Hermione sitting at a table. They walked over to them and sat down.

"Hi!" Smiled Hermione. Before Ginny and Harry could answer, there was a scream. Harry and Ginny jumped up and ran out.

As they made it out of the doors, something hit him in the back. He fell to the ground. He heard three plumbs, and knew Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were hit too. Harry stood up, and found himself looking into red eyes.

"Voldemort…" Harry whispered. Voldemort laughed, and then grabbed his throat. He could barely breathe.

"Harry!" He heard Ginny scream. He tried to look over. He managed to spot her. She was being restrained by a Death Eater. Harry turned his attention back to Voldemort.

"Hello Mr. Potter… It's been a while." Voldemort smirked when Harry glared at him. Harry then did something unsuspecting. He spat at Voldemort.

Voldemorts eyes flashed a darker red. He then threw Harry. Harry smashed into the wall of the three broomsticks. He shut his eyes in pain. His leg had cracked as it made contact with the wall. He then looked at Voldemort. He was glaring at Harry.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you manners, Potter?" Asked Voldemort.

"I - never – had – a – mother – Thanks – to – you -…." Gasped Harry.

"True…" Voldemort walked over to Harry, grabbed his arm, and made him stand. His long fingernails dug into Harry's skin, drawing blood. Harry bit his lip, to stop any weaknesses. Voldemort laughed in Harry's ear. He began to drag Harry with him. The Death Eaters holding Ginny, Hermione, and Ron followed his example.

"Wh-what are yo-you doing?" Stuttered Harry.

"The Aurors have set up wards, the only way to apparate or disapparate is to get of school grounds… Even _you _should know that."

There were pops, and Aurors came out of no where. Sirius leading them.

"Hello Voldemort…" Sirius didn't seem to notice Harry.

"Hello Black." Voldemort smiled.

"Surrender Voldemort, you're clearly out numbered…" It was then, that Voldemort dragged Harry and put him in front of him, and put his wand to his throat.

"I'd like to think not…"


	21. The Ball

Chapter Twenty-One

The Ball

Today was the ball. All girls were excited. He swore at least half the girls in school asked him.

Ginny and Hermione hadn't been seen all day. He knew they were probably getting ready. He couldn't wait to see Ginny.

It was about time for the Yule Ball. Harry put on his robes. He tried to flatten his hair, but gave up after the fifteenth try. He walked out of the bathroom, and was met by Ron.

Ron's robes were dark blue. White lined the outline. White thread hung from the sleeves. His shoes were dance ones.

"Nice, Ron." Harry said.

"You too, now we better go. We don't want to be late." Harry nodded. They were going to meet the girls in the entrance hall. They were only there for a couple minutes before Ginny and Hermione walked down the stairs.

Ginny hair was crimped, her blue robes shone brightly. Hermione's hair was straight. Her hood sat on her head.

Ron and Harry walked over to them.

"Ginny…" Harry was speechless. Ron stood gapping at Hermione.

"Hermione, you're the prettiest girl here." Hermione was blushing. Ginny looked at Harry, and kissed her cheeky.

"Hey, Cutie." Harry smiled at her.

"You look AWESOME, Gin." Ginny blushed too. Harry held his arm out, and Ginny took it. Ron did it also.

Then walked through the huge doors and walked into the Greathall. The hug tables were gone, and little table took there place. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry took one. Menus appeared. Harry assumed this was like the Yule Ball. He picked up his menu and ordered his food.

Soon, it was time to dance. The weird sisters were playing. The first song was slow and romantic. Harry stood up, and held his hand out.

"Would you like to dance?" Ginny brightened.

"Yes!" Ginny took his outstretched and they walked into the middle of the hall. Only two other couples were dancing. Ron and Hermione, and Draco and June. Everyone turned to watch them dance.

Harry did well for his second try at dancing. The next song was fast and fun. Harry twirled Ginny. After about a hour dancing there sat down.

Harry ordered a butterbeer. He drank it hurriedly. Hermione and Ron sat back down.

"Ron… You were pretty good." Hermione and Ron both had red faces.

"You too." Ron smiled at her.

After awhile Harry was beginning to sweat.

"Ginny, want to go for a walk?" She nodded. She took his arm, and he led her out.

They walked outside. The moon shone on them as they stood outside.

"Harry, do you know any spell to change my clothes to regular ones? Just so I can walk?" Harry nodded, and flicked his wand. Ginny's dress robes disappeared. A t-shirt and jeans replaced it. Harry did the same thing to himself.

They began to walk. Before, Harry knew what was happening, he was thrown backwards. He heard a cry of surprise, as Ginny fell down beside him.

Harry sat up, and looked over. Death Eaters were invading Hogwarts.

(A/N) I'm going to leave you in suspense for a bit! Lol! Hope you enjoy, please Read and Review.


	22. Burned

Chapter Twenty-Two

Burned

_Previously;_

_They began to walk. Before, Harry knew what was happening, he was thrown backwards. He heard a cry of surprise, as Ginny fell down beside him. _

_Harry sat up, and looked over. Death Eaters were invading Hogwarts. _

Harry jumped to his feet. He jumped sideways to avoid a jet of red light that was shot at him. He grabbed Ginny's hand and ran for it. The Greathall doors slammed shut as they reached them. Harry pushed on them, hoping they would open.

"Come on! Open!" Cried Harry. He gave a growl. Harry grabbed Ginny's hand again and hid behind a cabin. He had his invisibility in his cloak for safe keeping.

He threw the invisibility cloak over both of them. That's when he saw him. Voldemort was walking forward, Death Eaters crowded behind him.

"Where is he?" Asked Voldemort, looking around.

"We don't know." Called the voice of Bellatrix. "He just… disappeared."

"No, he didn't…" Voldemort then turned his wand apoun the cabin that Harry and Ginny were behind.

"_Incendio_!" The cabin sprouted on fire. Harry and Ginny fell back. Harry's ankle hit a rock, and he fell backwards, taking Ginny with him. The Invisibility cloak fell off them.

Voldemort gave a smirk, as he walked forward. Harry looked up.

"Harry!" Cried someone. Voldemort, Harry, and Ginny all looked over. Standing there was, June, Draco, Hermione, and Ron.

June fired a curse at Voldemort, but the Dark Lord easily blocked it. June ran to Harry and pulled him up. Draco did the same for Ginny. They aimed there wands at the dark lord.

"Do you think that will stop me from killing him?" Asked Voldemort calmly. June glared at him, itching to just lunge at him.

Without warning, June was hit by a jet of purple light. She crumpled to the ground.

"June!" Harry shouted, leaning beside her. He grabbed her wrist, and felt her pulse. She was still alive. He sighed. He then looked up angrily at Voldemort.

"What did you do?" Voldemort didn't answer. He just pointed his wand at Harry, and muttered a spell. Harry was thrown to the ground, ropes bound him.

Harry tried to free himself. He growled angrily when the ropes wouldn't budge. Voldemort then turned his wand on Ginny. A curse shot at her. She fell to the ground. Draco ran to her. Harry could see her breathing. Voldemort then hit Ron, Draco, and Hermione with a curse. They were all bound, back to back. They struggled madly.

Voldemort then turned to Harry. He waved a wand, and Harry was bound to a tree.

"What are you doing?" Cried Harry.

"Proving a point." Voldemort then flicked his wand. Fire appeared, and circled around Harry. Within seconds smoke began to cover him. He heard banging on the Greathall doors.

Harry began to cough hysterically. Tears fell down from his eyes. The fire was beginning to get closer. Harry let a scream of pain escape his lips as the fire began to burn him. The Greathall doors blew open, and the teachers along with some Aurors ran outside.

Sirius was the first one to spot Harry.

"Harry!" He screamed, running forward. Voldemort sent a curse at him. Harry's vision began to grow dim. The last thing he saw was Sirius sending a jet of green light of Voldemort. His head fell onto his chest.

"Harry!" Screamed Sirius again. He sent another curse at Voldemort. This time, the curse hit his target. Voldemort was thrown fifty feet away.

Sirius turned his wand to the fire. He extinguished it with a wave of his wand. He was about to go untie Harry, when another curse was flung at him. He jumped out of the way.

At the very moment, Aurors were rushing threw the gates of Hogwarts. Voldemort gave Sirius a look, before he disappeared. The Death Eaters followed suit. June had awoken now, and was running towards Harry. She tried to untie him, but nothing worked.

Sirius said a spell, and the ropes disappeared. He ran to Harry, and felt his pulse. He wasn't breathing.

"June? Can you do CPR?" Asked Sirius.

"Y-ya…"

"Do it." June nodded. She bent over Harry. She opened his mouth. She put her mouth to his, and breathed it. She did it three times. Then she put her hands on his chest, and began to push on it. After She did that, she repeated the process. After the third time. Harry began to cough. He looked up, and saw June and Sirius.

"Hi…" Harry gasped. Sirius smiled. He grabbed Harry and held him to his chest.

"Don't _ever_ do that again!" He heard Harry give a weak chuckle. Harry then went limp in his arms. He grabbed Harry, and picked him up.

"Sweet Dreams Harry."

(A/N) I hope you liked this chapter. Took me some time. There's only going to be like two more chapters. The second one is going to be called _Harry Potter and the Act of Revenge. _Well, please Read and Review!


	23. Long Good Byes

Chapter Twenty-Three

Long Good Byes

Harry was in the hospital for two weeks. When Harry was let out, all classes were cancelled. It was now one day to the leaving feast. Harry sat in the common room, on his favorite chair, looking into the fire. He sighed. It had been a slow week.

The portrait door opened and Ginny strutted in. She spotted Harry. She walked over to him, and sat in his lap. Harry put an arm around her, and held her close.

"Hey…" Whispered Ginny. Harry kissed her head.

"I love you, Ginny…" Ginny smiled at him.

"I Love you…"

Harry and Ginny woke up late. It was now time for the Leaving Feast. Ginny and Harry walked hand and hand to the Great Hall. They sat down beside Draco, June, Hermione, and Ron.

"Hey, Harry. You alright?" Asked June. Harry nodded.

"You?" She just shrugged.

"Hey, Potter." Said Draco. Harry gave him a weak smile. Hermione gave Harry a small hug. Ron slapped him on the back, smiling.

"Hey, Mate." Harry grinned up at him.

Harry ate some food, before he began to feel sick. Soon, the food disappeared, and McGonagall stood up. Everyone fell silence.

"It is the end of a very exciting year. I hope you all have a wonderful summer! To everyone who will be back next year, we'll see you! To the students who are leaving to go somewhere else, Good Luck! Now I must let you go! Hope to see you all soon!" Everyone stood up.

McGonagall walked over to him.

"Potter, would you like to teach Defence again, next yet?" She asked. Harry immediately brightened.

"Yes!" Harry smiled at her.

Harry walked over to Ginny, and took her hand in his.

"Hey, Love." Harry whispered into her ear. Ginny turned and kissed him on the lips.

"Come on!" She yelled, when they broke off.

Soon, They were all on the train. Harry sat beside the window, Ginny sat down beside him.

"Are you alright?" She asked. Harry nodded. Ginny gave him a look before turning away.

The rest of the trip went by quickly. Soon, they were King's Cross station. Harry, and Ginny walked onto the platform. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were waiting for them, and the Dursley's were standing some ways away.

Mrs. Weasley gave Harry a hug.

"Hope to see you soon, Harry." She whispered in his ear. Mr. Weasley gave his hand a shake. Hermione gave him a bear hug. Ron slapped his back. Then, he got to Ginny.

He walked over to her, and gave her a kiss on the lips, and then hugged.

"I'll see you…" Harry walked over to the Dursley's.

"Are you ready?" Snarled his Uncle. Harry nodded.

They then walked into the bright sun, heading for the car. It was going to be a good summer, he just knew it!

(A/N) Hope you liked this chapter! Took like five seconds to write! Lol. I'll get the first chapter of the sequel done fast! Please Read and Review!


End file.
